


Everything's Out Of Control

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Emotional Talks, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kon tags along, M/M, Mission Related, Mutual Pining, Supportive Alec and Magnus, Supportive Kon, Tim and Kon get introduced to the shadow world, Tim does nothing but worry, Vampires, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim and Kon are sent on a mission to collect a spell from a different dimension. Despite the warnings they get of the world being vastly different to their own, they are still completely unprepared for what they're about to face.They quickly learn that this is a world they have no knowledge of and to get through it they'll have to stick together. In the light of stress, injuries and two supportive men, Tim and Kon get closer to one another in a way they thought wouldn't be possible.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tim Drake & Alec Lightwood, Tim Drake & Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been working on for a little while and I am excited to share it. This story is completely self-indulgent but I really wanted to create something with all of these characters together, I love the idea of these world's crossing over. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” Kon asks him, sounding worried.

“No,” Tim immediately replies back, though he pauses before adding on, “at least I don’t think so.”

“Because that’s reassuring.” Kon comments rolling his eyes.

Tim glances at his best friend with a shrug. “How am I supposed to know? I literally got a phone call from Zatanna, telling me to grab you and meet her in the conference room of the Watchtower as soon as possible. She didn’t elaborate.”

Next to him Kon huffs in annoyance but doesn’t ask any more questions. His silence suits Tim just fine as he’s working through his own thoughts on the current situation.

A couple hours ago Tim had been chilling in his room at the Manor, minding his own business as he plays around with new weapon ideas for himself. His afternoon reverie had been broken by his phone ringing an unfamiliar tune. He was surprised to see Zatanna’s name come up on the screen and answered with a mixture of interest and confusion.

He and the magician have worked together a few times in the past but that was usually because someone required the two of them together or because the world had been ending. It was rare that they seek one another out so Tim figures the call was going to be an interesting one.

Surprisingly it was a quick call, it was Zatanna calling him up asking for assistance on something but wouldn’t elaborate on what. She proceeded to tell him that she wanted his help specifically and how he should call one of his team members to join him. Without waiting for an answer, Zatanna told him to meet her in the Watchtower in a couple of hours time and to be suited up. She hung up before he could question her for more information.

Now he and Kon were walking through the corridors heading towards the conference room, with no idea what the magician has installed for them. After Zatanna’s call, Tim had contacted Kon to see if he was up for a completely unknown mission and his best friend immediately jumped at the idea and readily agreed to it.

When they get to the room Zatanna’s already there waiting for them, upon seeing them she gestures towards the empty chairs. “Boys, it’s good to see you. Take a seat.”

Tim and Kon share an uneasy look before moving to sit down at the table.

Sitting up straight, Tim turns his attention to Zatanna. “So Zatanna, what can we help you with? You were very vague on the phone earlier.” He wants to know what’s going on. Why did she want him and one of the Titan’s specifically?

She moves across the room and sits on the edge of a table just off to Tim’s right. He and Kon look up at her as she gazes down with an intense expression. “Things have gotten rather hectic recently, more so than usual and my focus is being forced to spilt in many different areas.”

“Is that what you need a hand with?” Kon asks suddenly, sounding sceptical. “Why do you need us? Why not ask some of the League members?”

Tim watches with mild amusement as Zatanna levels Kon an unimpressed look. “If you let me continue, then I’ll get to that point.”

Tim hides his smirk as Kon shuts his mouth and averts his gaze away from her, almost like he was embarrassed or ashamed for his actions. Seeing how his friend has now shut up, Zatanna focuses on Tim.

“As I said, my focus is split and I am busy dealing with multiple things. Things of which you don’t need to know. Now the reason why I have called you here is because I need your help collecting something.” She informs him. “I need help because it’s going to require quite a bit of time, something that I currently don’t have.”

“Okay,” Tim says slowly. He still doesn’t understand why she needs him specifically but he figures she’ll get around to explaining that in a moment. Unlike Kon, he can keep his questions to himself.

“Among the things I am dealing with there is a spell that I require, unfortunately I don’t not have the spell to hand nor the ingredients needed to go with it so it can be performed. What I need you both to do is collect those things and bring them to me as soon as you have them.”

There's a pause between the three of them as Tim and Kon digest what they are being asked to do. Tim shares a questioning look with Kon, who seems to be baffled at the idea, before turning back to the magician.

“Why ask us to collect this spell? What’s so special about it?” There are so many questions he wants to ask. So many details he wants to know but he can’t get himself to voice them all, plus he doesn’t think Zatanna would tell him the answers anyway.

“I’m asking you because I thought you would be the best person to ask. Your focus in the field drives you get the task at hand done as efficiently and smoothly as possible. I want this collection to be done quickly because of what you’ll be facing and because of the risks involved.”

Tim feels alertness run through him at the mention of risks. Of course it wasn’t going to be easy, these things never are. He’s also feeling honoured that Zatanna had thought of him asking him to do this, it turns out his hard work of leading a team and missions do pay off after all.

“What kind of risks are we talking about?”

“The spell you need to collect is in a different dimension.”

It takes Tim’s a moment to catch up with her words, his mind going over what she had just casually said.

“I’m sorry what?” Kon speaks up from next to him. Tim glances at him to find a bewildered expression on his face, he doesn’t blame him, it’s a pretty unreal thing to think about.

“The spell requires items that don’t exist in this universe, therefore you need to go to the dimension it originates from, grab the items that do exist in that universe and bring them back along with the spell itself. I do not know the spell well enough to perform without the instructions.”

It seems like Kon couldn’t help himself any longer, he starts blurting out questions at the sorceress one after another. “Why do you need a spell that’s from a different dimension? How different are we talking? Do the League know about this? How do you know this thing even exists?”

Zatanna makes a slashing gesture with her hand and with a sharp tone she says, “eb teiuq.” At her words Kon instantly goes silent and looks wide-eyed at Tim, almost as if asking him for help. Tim helplessly shrugs at his best friend.

“I know it exists because I’ve seen it performed once before. As for why I need it, it’s none of your concern, quite frankly the less you know the better. Those who it concerns already know what’s happening and once again you don’t need the details.”

Tim looks away from her and stares at the table thinking this through. It sounds simple enough; they go to this different dimension and grab the spell as well as some items in requires (he assumes she’s already got access to the world and a list of what they need) and then come back. The risks mostly likely are just simply going into unknown territory, where anything could happen.

“What’s different about this dimension? How similar is it to ours?” He questions her thoughtfully. Tim wants to gather as much information as he could before agreeing to anything. Knowledge is power as they say.

Zatanna levels him a look, “Do you accept the mission?”

“I want to know more about this world first.” Tim states firmly. “How much about it do you know and how much guidance will you be giving us before we head off?”

Zatanna sighs and nods, as if she was expecting the questions. “As I previously said, things exist in that world that don’t in our own and vice a versa. They don’t have vigilantes like yourselves. They don’t have villains like we know. They don’t have aliens or even the metahumans that we have.

That world has creatures such as angels, demons, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, seelie's and shadowhunters. It’s completely different to what you both know here. That’s where the risks come in, you could bump into something that you have no idea on how to deal with, even with your abilities.”

Tim listens to her with rapt attention. At first he wants to discard what she’s saying, wanting to scoff in disbelief. Vampires and werewolves? Demons and angels? Yeah right! All just fairy tale and Halloween things. He doesn’t however because as she said this was a different world. On their own they have aliens and Martians and all kind of creatures in the universe, so why are creatures of the night so hard to believe in?

They can deal with that. He and Kon have dealt with the end of the world, he’s sure they can handle blood sucking creatures and feathered winged beings with no problems!

“Okay, that's a lot to consider, but sure.” Tim comments. Now onto more important stuff. “What about this spell then? Where will we find that and the items you said that needed to be collected.”

“The spell belongs to a warlock. A long time ago I crossed paths with him, my mission at the time went completely AWOL and I fell into that dimension. I helped him out and in return he owes me a favour.”

Zatanna gets up from her position at the table and crosses the room. After a couple moments she returns back with something in her hands. She holds it out to Tim, who carefully takes it, and continues explaining, “Find him and give this to him. It explains everything going on and what I require for the spell. He should be able to handle it all and once you have everything all you need to do is return home and give it to me.”

Tim looks at the item in his hands. It’s simply a sealed, unaddressed envelope. Tim raises an eyebrow. “So we just have to find this person, hand this envelope to him and the everything’s sorted? It seems too simple.”

Zatanna chuckles. “I know it does, but this is where it gets complicated. Unfortunately I can’t tell you _where_ he is, just what city he’s located in and even so, there’s still a chance he may have moved to a different city by now.”

Tim sighs, there’s the catch, he knew there was something else. Just as he’s about to ask another question a rough nudge to his side gets his attention. He looks over to find Kon glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Tim blinks, he had forgotten Kon was there with him. _Oops_.

He looks up at the sorceress. “Mind letting him talk again please?”

Zatanna says nothing as she waves her hand. Seconds later Kon’s voice could be heard once again. “Thanks for that. There's still some vital information missing though. Like for starters what’s this guy’s name? How would we even go about trying to find him? Also how are we going to travel from world to world?”

Tim nods in agreement. Those were the questions he was going to ask.

“His name is Magnus Bane.” She tells them, looking at the two of them. “As of the time I met him, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that would be a good starting point. From there I’m afraid I can’t really help, you’re both smart you can figure it out. As for transportation I can send you to the world however you’ll need Magnus Bane to send you back.”

Tim slowly nods in understanding, he looks over at Kon who seems to be looking a little unsure of it all. Of course there’s a lot to think through and a lot of information to understand. He turns back to Zatanna. “May we have a moment to talk about this please?” While Tim feels like he knows what his answer to the mission is going to be he still wants to talk about it to Kon first.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a few.” Zatanna agrees to it easily and wonders out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once they were alone, Tim turns to his best friend. “What you thinking Kon?”

“I’m thinking…” Kon starts off slowly, “that this is insane.”

Tim huffs, feeling slightly amused. “Tell me about it. I’m ready to take the mission and I understand that if you don’t want to. There's a lot-”

Kon cuts him off, “I didn’t say I didn’t want the mission. Just that it’s insane. Another world where vampires and werewolves apparently exist. Considering what we have to deal with on a daily basis I figured that not a lot could surprise me anymore, but I was wrong.” He sends Tim a smirk, “I’m up for it. The mission itself isn’t hard but we’ll work out the details right? Plus dude, it’s been a while since we hung out, it’ll be a fun bonding experience.”

Tim snorts at his words. Now Kon’s pointed it out, he realises that it has been a while since the two of them have hung out together. This could be a good chance to spend some time with Kon.

That’s when the door opens up and Zatanna is enters the room. As she approaches she looks between them. “Have you decided?”

Tim nods and answers for the both of them. “Yes. We accept the mission. I’m assuming we’ll be heading off now?”

At her nod, Tim and Kon both stand up. Tim places the envelope into one of the pockets in his utility belt around his waist, making sure its secure. When he glances back up he finds a small vial being held out to him, there’s a second one being offered to Kon.

“Take these with you. Once you’re in that world I want you both to drink these. It’s a special potion that’ll give you the ability to see things that are usually covered from normal human eyes. The demons, angels and extras I was on about are usually hidden from humans, this will allow you to see them. Magnus is a warlock, therefore part of the world that is concealed. This will help make things clearer for you.”

Tim hastily takes the vial from her, eyeing up the yellow liquid inside the tube. With a frown he also places it in the pocket where the envelope it. Next to him Kon simply tucks the vial into his jeans pocket.

“Now follow me.”

Tim and Kon walk side by side behind Zatanna as she guides them through the watchtower. Their journey ends when they enter the training room. Tim shares a questioning look with Kon but otherwise doesn’t comment on the location. Perhaps it’s something to do with the open space the area provides? Tim’s not entirely sure.

The two of them stand off to the side and watch as Zatanna starts performing a spell. She mutters low in a language Tim doesn’t recognise and her hands glow brightly as her magic starts up. With a final word and a thrust with her hands, a glowing circle forms in the middle of the space.

Sparkles come out from it and it quickly expands into an open oval. She turns around to them and gestures to the oval. “As you step through think of Brooklyn. When you appear on the other side you’ll be in a new dimension. Remember, find Magnus Bane, give him the envelope, get the spell and items and then get him to return you home.”

They nod in confirmation and step towards the oval, hesitating at its entrance. All one could see when looking through it is an empty black void, something that wasn’t exactly reassuring. Kon looks at him, raising an eyebrow and a small smirk stretching across his lips.

He mockingly bows, gesturing Tim to go first. “Age before beauty.”

Tim rolls his eyes, simply saying “Brooklyn” before reaching out and shoving Kon through the oval. Kon lets out a yelp as he disappears through it. Before entering it himself, Tim turns to Zatanna, “See you soon.”

“Thank you Tim.” She responds with a smiles.

He smiles back with a nod. With a deep breath he finally steps through the oval and braces himself for what he's about to face on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! 
> 
> Now I have to say that I am new to the shadowhunter fandom, most of my knowledge is from the TV show, other fanfictions and wiki pages. Regarding Alec's and Magnus' appearances, I have gone with the show rather than the books (though I am aware that there is a difference) this is just what I have chosen.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

Tim is pleased to find that nothing happens as he steps out of the glowing oval thing. There’s a slight tingling sensation humming through his body but other than that everything appears to be fine.

When he appears the other side, he’s grateful to see Kon already standing there. His best friend had been surveying the new surroundings until he heard Tim appear behind him. Kon turns and sends him a smile. “Well this is a good start.”

For a second Tim wonders if inviting Kon along with him onto this mission was a wise idea. How was he supposed to concentrate on the task at hand if Kon’s sending him that smile which warms him to the core and makes him forget anything else going on? Then again how could he _not_ invite him? Kon’s one of the few he truly trusts.

After a few seconds Tim returns the smile but with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t get too cocky, we’ve only just got here. Who knows what we’ll encounter in this world.”

As Kon waves off his concern, Tim finally takes in their surroundings for the first time.

They’re in a dimly lit alleyway between a couple tall apartment buildings. One end leads out into an open busy street while the other leads to what looks like a dead end but could possibly turn to the right. It’s currently night-time, the darkness of the sky hinting it’s probably in the middle of the night, and the temperature around them is mild.

Tim turns to Kon. “We need to work out a plan of action. The sooner we find this person the sooner we can leave again.” Kon hums and reaches into his pocket, bringing out the small vial Zatanna had given him. Tim remembers then, what he was supposed to do when they arrived. Digging through his belt he brings out his own vial and studies it.

The vial is full of an orange liquid, giving Tim the impression that it’s orange juice. He’s knows it’s not, but it helps with the thoughts that he's drinking something he doesn’t know much about. Zatanna said this will allow them to see things that are normally covered from normal human eyes. it’s an odd thought but it’s not like he’s in a position to comment on it, after all Zatanna wouldn’t make them take it if it wasn’t important right?

Kon holds his out to Tim, looking unsure of it himself. “Cheers?”

Tim clinks his vial with Kon’s, “cheers,” and the two of them down the liquid. As soon as it goes down his throat his grimacing at the bitter aftertaste it leaves in his mouth. Opposite him Kon is wearing the same expression.

“Right, now that’s done,” Tim starts putting the empty vial away, “we need to work out exactly where we are and get tracking of this Magnus Bane guy.”

“She said something about Brooklyn,” Kon says looking around, “if we’re already in Brooklyn, then how do we even start looking for this guy. Even she said that there’s a chance he could have moved by now.”

Tim sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “We start with the backstreets and keep to the shadows, even this world must have something like shady people, gangs or whatever. We try and find some of those people and ask around and then hope for the best?”

“Sounds good.” Kon agrees easily, looking unbothered by the vagueness of it.

They don’t even make it to the end of the alley way before something happens.

The two of them were walking towards the dead end part of the alley when sudden shouting erupts from nearby. As soon as they hear it, Tim and Kon share a knowing look. Even though they weren’t in their own world, doesn’t mean they weren’t going to help out where they can.

Tim grabs his bo staff and extends it to full length, going to the wall he begins to crouch walk along it and feels Kon right behind him. As they get closer to the end of the alleyway, Tim’s original assumption was right, it does bend around to the right. Now being closer Tim could tell it leads off into more back alleys behind the buildings.

The shouting becomes clearer, louder and more frequent as they get closer. More sounds get mixed into it, such as slamming of trash cans, screaming and a sound Tim doesn’t recognise. It was like a low growling clicking noise. He’s got no ideas on what it could be.

Once they get to the edge, just before the corner leading to the right, Tim stops and holds three fingers up to Kon. Years of teamwork allows the two of them to work effectively without any verbal communication. Just as Tim starts to count down to three with his fingers, a louder more prominent scream happens and suddenly a body was flying across their vision.

They watch wide eyed as the person smacks into the wall to their left and falls limply to the ground. Before either of them could react the growling clicking noise was back, grabbing their attention. Gesturing to Kon, together they jump out to face the threat.

Tim didn’t know what to expect as they position themselves ready to fight, but an enormous black monster creature type thing was certainly not something Tim had been expecting. Both Tim and Kon stare at the thing, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

It appeared to have a long slimy black body, multiple legs with claws sprouting from its sides, a cluster of eyes in the centre of its head with a long black tongue hanging from its mouth that was lined with jagged teeth and to top it off it had a wicked sharp tail.

“What. The. Fuck.” Kon breathes out almost horror. “I have never seen anything like that before dude. And that’s saying a lot.”

Tim agrees. This is certainly new. He quickly glances over his shoulder to the body that slammed into the wall earlier, only to find that they’re gone. Tim blinks and pauses, having unexpected that scenario, well at least that’s one less thing to worry about. 

“Tim what do we do?” Kon asks him standing by his side with his fists raised.

“I actually have no idea. I don’t know what this thing is or how we can stop it.” Tim hates to admit it, but that’s the truth. “I don’t want either of us to touch it because we have no idea what it could do to us.”

The two of them continue to stare at the creature, unsure on what to do. It’s not until Kon shifts, causing some gravel underneath his shoe, that the creature’s attention turns to them. It’s head whips in their direction then without any warning it’s charging towards them.

Both Tim and Kon let out a shocked cry before diving opposite sides to get out of the way of the thing. Tim lands into a roll and springs back up to his feet just in time to see the creature smack straight into the wall. It would be funny if it wasn’t terrifying.

The creature stumbles away from the wall, taking a moment to get it’s bearings again before it’s turning and charging towards Kon. Kon curses and takes to the air, hovering out of its reach. He curses again when the thing attempts to swipe at him with its tail.

“Tim!?”

Tim stares hopelessly at the scene in front of him, feeling completely out of his element. He has no idea what this thing is or if it can be killed. Not having the knowledge of something is the worst thing to Tim, he likes to know everything he’s facing, he likes having all the facts, he feels comforted by the idea of having many plans and contingency plans, but this… he’s in the deep end with no clue on how to swim.

Kon yells and Tim’s brought back to what’s happening. The creature makes that sound again and swings his tail at Kon who barely dodges it. He has very little time to settle before he’s dodging another strike. Tim watches, horrified, as the creature’s strikes get quicker and as Kon’s barely dodging them each time.

He needs to help Kon! But how? There’s not a lot he can do, he has no idea on how to stop this creature without potentially touching or getting hit by it.

Unfortunately Tim takes too long to think of something because Kon is suddenly screaming at the tail finally hits him, successfully catching his side and smacking him into the wall to the left. Kon hits the bricks with a sickening crack and starts falling towards the ground, as he falls the creature is on him in seconds. 

Despite Kon’s struggles, the creature easily pins him to the ground with its claws and starts digging it’s claws into Kon’s body. The action makes Kon scream out in pain as he wiggles futilely underneath the thing. In his own distress, Tim also cries out and without thinking about it he sprints forwards. Tim jumps up at the wall and uses it as some kind of springboard to boost himself towards the creature, the momentum he creates allows him to kick the thing off Kon and slam it into the opposite wall.

As it rights itself, Tim scrambles to his feet and runs down the other end of the alleyway, he needs to get it away from Kon. Once there’s some distance Tim bangs on the garbage bin nearby, creating noise to attract it’s attention so it’s on him and not his best friend.

The creature takes the bait and starts charging towards him, once again Tim dodges its attack by rolling to the side. Getting up to his feet, Tim knows he needs to come up with a plan as soon as possible. Playing cat and mouse will only work for so long and it’s not like Tim has endless amount of energy.

Perhaps he can keep letting itself ram into the wall? Will it hurt itself by doing that?

The thing turns to him again and Tim starts backing up, making his distance between the end wall and himself as small as possible. By the time it’s charging at him again there’s only a couple feet in between Tim and wall. It’ll have to do. Just as he did before Tim times it just right and at the last possible second dives to the right to avoid being hit. He rolls into a crouch and watches as the creature runs straight into the wall head first.

This time is different than the last however, because as it smacks into the bricks its own tail curls around the body and penetrates itself in the neck.

Tim stares as it freezes, then spasms and falls to the ground unmoving. Frozen in place Tim has no idea on what to do. Was it dead? Did it accidently kill itself? Tim swallows thickly and cautiously stands up, eyeing the motionless creature. Being brave, Tim wonders over to it and keeps his distance as he reaches out with his staff to poke it. As soon as his weapon touches the thing he jumps back a few steps just in case something happens. When nothing does transpire he lets out a long breath. Okay, for now it is dead.

Tim’s brought out of his moment of relief when a pained cry reaches his ears. _Kon! How could he forget Kon!_ Instantly feeling awful, Tim dashes towards his fallen friend. He skids to his knees at Kon’s side and takes in the damage.

It wasn’t good. The sight of Kon’s wounds through his torn shirt makes him want to vomit. He could see where the creature had pierced Kon’s skin leaving punctured like holes in his best friend’s torso. Blood was oozing out of the wounds but that wasn’t the only thing Tim could see.

From the holes there appeared to be a black substance surrounding the wound. Whatever it was it seemed to be spreading through Kon’s body, little black veins starting to stretch across his stomach heading down to his hips and then up towards his neck.

Kon groans and shifts. “Hurts…”

Tim reaches out and places a comforting, yet restraining, hand on his shoulder. “Just hang in there Kon.”

He doesn’t promise that it’ll be okay, he doesn’t say he’s going to be fine, Tim doesn’t mention about getting help. Because how could he? Tim’s absolutely lost in what to do.

Instead, Tim takes Kon’s hand with his free one and squeezes it as he attempts to think of a solution.

He doesn’t get long to think about it because noise from the other end of the alley grabs his attention. Panic rushes through him and he snaps his gaze behind him where he had last seen the creature. What if it had come back to life… Tim sighs in relief when he finds it still there, lying on the ground dead.

With the thing still there, that means the noise is coming from elsewhere.

“Look, see what I told you,” a voice speaks out gaining Tim’s attention. He looks down the opposite end of the alley to find a group of people walking towards him and Kon. “I said there was something going on down here.”

There’s three of them, two women and a man. Tim’s panic only increases because how the hell is he supposed to explain this situation? How is he supposed to explain the dead monster?

The group were getting closer by the second and Tim does nothing more but watch them approach.

“Well, let’s say this night isn’t turning out to be so boring after all.” Another voice from the groups speaks up with a long drawl.

They finally come into view and Tim eyes them wearily while he subtly shifts his body so it’s mostly covering Kon. The group stop a couple feet away and look down at him, staring almost hungrily at him and Kon.

“They smell wonderful,” one of the women comments with a sultry smile.

“Good enough to eat,” the second one says, exaggerating the way she licks her lips.

The man steps forward, making a point to sniff the air and stares directly at Tim. “Never smelt anything like this before.”

The first voice speaks up again, this time Tim identifies it as one of the women. “Now what are a couple of kids doing out alone at this time of night? Playing dress up? Role playing?”

Tim finds himself unable to do anything other than stare at the group before him. He couldn’t work out what they meant by smelling good, or being good enough to eat (he certainly knows he doesn’t like the sound of that or even the way they’re looking at him), but in that time he had completely forgotten he was in uniform still. His Red Robin costume covering his body with a domino mask covering half of his face.

Maybe he should have come in civvies and hid his belt underneath the clothes? How is he supposed to explain all the weapons and armour he has on him?

“Time to eat guys!”

Tim’s taken out of his thoughts at the loud exclamation. Before he could react hands were suddenly on him and dragging him away from Kon, who was still lying limply on the ground, whimpering in pain.

“NO!” He screams. Tim begins to thrashes in the hold on him and lets his instincts kick in. They obviously hadn’t been expecting him to be able to fight back as strongly as he could because he had knocked two of them away by the time they catch up with what is happening.

In one harsh movement Tim is thrown to the side. He feels his body collide with the wall and as his head smacks against the bricks. Instant pain flares up at the back of his skull which causes him to cry out as he falls to the ground.

Hands were on him again and Tim barely registers the fact that they’re hauling him upright and forcing him against the wall. Hands pin back his shoulders as a thigh is wedged between his own and another hand grabs a fist full of his hair and forces his head back, exposing his neck.

Tim groans and tries to shake off the dizziness that’s settled over him. _Concussion_ , he thinks idly, _hopefully not too bad of one._

The people surrounding him are talking again and Tim could barely focus on the words. His mind’s all over the place. First the creature thing, then Kon getting injured and is dying, now he’s got a concussion and something else is going to happen but he can’t work out what.

“Look at this delicious neck hmmm…” One of the women purr out. Tim couldn’t help but flinch as she drags a nail across his exposed skin. “I can’t wait to get stuck in.”

Tim has enough sense to know that isn’t normal. He squints at her only to be more panicked than before. Where she was smiling two long fangs could be seen sprouting out from her teeth.

_“That world has creatures such as angels, demons, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, seelie’s and shadowhunters”_

It finally clicks in Tim’s mind. Vampires. Zatanna had said this world has things that don’t exist in theirs. This woman’s teeth and how the group were on about the way they smell and were good enough to eat now makes sense. Well not really but it’s a conclusion at least. Vampires. These people are actual vampires.

Upon realising this, Tim squirms in the restraining hold he’s trapped in. They hold him firm and laugh at his pitiful attempts.

“Oh, the sweetheart’s just caught on.” The woman smirks, stroking his neck with her finger. “Well it’s now time to get on with the fun.”

Tim feels her lean in, he feels the way her breath fans over his skin and how her teeth brush against his skin. He lets out a helpless sound just as she’s about to bite down when suddenly an arrow embeds itself right next to his head.

The woman instantly pulls her head away from him and Tim marginally relaxes. The restraining hold is still there but now all the vampires’ attention is elsewhere. He blinks and looks in the same direction the others were, trying to make out what they were seeing.

One of the women snarls. “Shadowhunter.”

Down the end of the alleyway were two more people. One of which is stood with a bow in his hands with an arrow ready to be fired. The other is stood next to him simply with his arms crossed.

“Let the mundane go. _Now_. If you go any further it’ll be a breech to the accords.” The man’s tone is strong and authoritative. Of course Tim has no idea what he’s on about but his words seem to have an effect on the vampires because they loosen the grip on him.

Tim’s mind drift and he misses the next exchange of words between the two groups of people. His head’s killing him, the back of his skull throbbing painfully and his thoughts were scattered. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

What about Kon? Where’s Kon? Is he still alive?

He's broken out of his thoughts when the hands restraining him let him go. With no one keeping him up and how weak his body has suddenly gotten Tim collapses to the ground, letting out a grunt when he hits the hard floor.

_Kon_. He needs to get to his best friend. Tim clumsily gets to his knees and starts crawling towards the limp body still lying on the ground. By the looks of it the vampires hadn’t gone for him, only for Tim.

He’s almost there when a different set of hands grab him, gently stopping his progress of getting to Kon. Tim weakly tries to shove them off him but he’s out matched as the hands simply hook underneath his shoulders and move him back.

“Hey, hey, easy. You’re going to be okay.” A voice speak out to him softly.

Through Tim’s feeble mind, he can tell it’s supposed to be soft and comforting, nothing like the others had been. Nonetheless, this guy is stopping him from getting to Kon. He tries to push away from him again but for a second time he's forced to stay against the wall.

Somehow Tim is able to focus on the man in front of him. He’s crouched down to Tim’s level, keeping a hand on his shoulder while the other holds a bow. He has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, has some sort of tattoo on his neck and looks to be around in his twenties.

“Conner, Kon, he needs… help.. please… help him.” Tim has no idea if the man in front of him can help or not but it’s not like Tim is able to. This man knew what to do with the vampires so there’s a small chance he would know what’s going on with Kon.

The man looks at him studying, before moving his gaze downwards. The hand on Tim’s shoulder disappears and reappears on his chin. It gently guides his head up to expose his neck, the man makes a humming sound and lets go of his head. Tim takes a deep breath to try and control the dizziness that’s still lingering.

The man then turns to look over his own shoulder and Tim follows his gaze. There’s another guy also crouching down by Kon. Tim frowns as he sees blue light come from his hands and as it travels over Kon’s body.

“Magnus? Anything?” The hazel-eyed man asks.

Tim’s frown deepens upon hearing him speak. There was something familiar in the words he said.

“He’s gravely injured and I’m surprised he’s still alive at this point. These demon wounds should have killed him right away.”

“How’s that possible? Can you heal him? Does he have any runes or marks?”

“I do not know, Alexander. I’ll do what I can now, remove the toxin that’s entered his body but I can make him a potion in my loft that’ll help further.”

Tim watches with confusion as more blue light comes from the other man’s hand. He jerks as he sees it sink into Kon, his best friend’s body almost spasming as it does.

Hazel Eyes turn back to him, having felt his body jerk at what’s happening. “It’s okay, he’s healing your friend. Can you tell me what happened, what you saw?”

Tim takes in a deep breath, trying to get all of his thoughts together. He opens his mouth to respond but something inside of him clicks, he’s suddenly putting more jigsaw pieces together.

_Magnus. “His name is Magnus Bane.”_

“Magnus?” Tim whispers unsurely. “Magnus Bane?” He stares at the man in front of him with some newfound hope. Surely after everything he’s just been through, could this really be a breakthrough? Some pure coincidence?

Hazel Eyes raises an eyebrow, seeming somewhat surprised. “Yes? He’s currently healing your friend.”

Inside his chest, Tim feels his heart soar. Thank god! Some luck at last! He takes another breath and starts scrambling to get to his utility belt. He stares at the man in front of him, “we were sent – we needed to find Magnus – we need his help.” Tim brokenly explains still trying to get into his belt.

“Why do you need Magnus? Where were you sent from?” The man questions him, frowning with concern.

Tim ignores him in favour of getting into his belt. His fingers fumble with the pockets clasp but eventually he’s able to get it open. After a small struggle he brings out the letter and holds it up.

“We were sent by Zatanna. This explains it all.” Tim pauses as the whole world tilts and he groans. His dizziness is getting worse and he could feel unconsciousness finally sneaking up on him. He hopes these guys are safe to pass out on. “Please give it to him. We need him… his help.”

The last thing Tim sees is the glowing blue light streaming out of the other man’s, Magnus, hands. Tim’s final coherent thoughts were hopes that Kon will survive whatever this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise in advance for any major inaccuracies regarding shadowhunter content. I have tried to make it accurate as possible but as I said I am new to it. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a pleasant surprise when Tim wakes up with ease. He makes a note that none of his defences were triggered as he slept, meaning his own subconscious deemed it to be a safe place wherever he currently is. He breathes deeply as he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings.

He’s in a bedroom, one of which is decorated red and gold with matching accessories and walls. There’s old oak furniture throughout the room; one large bookcase (which was practically full) covering one wall, a desk and chair tucked away in a corner of the room, a bedside table is next to him and then there’s an old styled, polished door opposite him.

He moves his attention to the large window in the centre of a wall just off from the desk. Red curtains are covering it but Tim could still see the sun shining through the fabric. It makes him wonder what time it is. How long had he been asleep for?

When something moves next to him, Tim’s head snaps to the side where he’s suddenly seeing Kon lying next to him for the first time. How the hell did he not notice that?

His best friend’s still sleeping, he’s on his side with his face smushed into the pillow and an arm thrown across the edge of the mattress. Seeing his best friend now makes all the memories of the previous night (at least Tim hopes it was the previous night) come back full force.

The monstrous creature thing, Kon getting injured, the weird black stuff traveling through him, the vampires and then the two men at the end one of which Tim’s remembers being Magnus Bane, the very man they needed to find.

Unable to help himself, Tim reaches out and carefully drags the bed cover off of Kon’s bare chest so it was down by his hips. He gently pulls Kon so the half-Kryptonian is lying on his back, allowing Tim to get a clear view of his torso.

While seeing Kon topless is always a lovely thing, this time however it means that Tim could easily see his undamaged and clean skin. There were no puncture wounds on his side nor where there weird black veins traveling across his body. It’s like everything that had happened the previous night had vanished. Now Kon was breathing evenly, asleep next to him in this unfamiliar bed in this foreign room. Believing that Kon would be okay, Tim covers him with the quilt, making sure he was comfortable.

After that Tim finally pays some attention to himself. He finds himself dressed down to his tank top which he wears underneath the suit and his leggings. Despite the confusion and the millions of questions he has, he’s pretty okay. 

He runs a hand over the back of his head, remembering that he had banged it and gained a concussion, but finds there were no signs to indicate any of that. There’s no lump or any kind of pain when he touches the back of his skull. While he’s glad he hasn’t woken up with a ramping headache, it still makes him weary.

Tim looks around the room again, this time searching for his gear. At some point the strangers had removed his mask and stripped him of his gear, he’s less than pleased about it but it wasn’t like he could exactly consent to the removal of his gear while unconscious.

Upon not finding his gear, Tim lets out a sigh. Perhaps they’ve stored it away somewhere? It’s not like they could get into his belt or anything, especially considering the complicated clasps he’s got on it.

Deciding that he wasn’t achieving anything by sitting in bed, Tim gets up and quietly makes his way to the door. Maybe one of the strangers were around and would hopefully provide Tim with some answers. He glances at Kon’s sleeping form one more time before opening the door and slipping through the gap.

Tim cautiously looks around as he enters what seems to be an open loft living area. There were plush couches in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it. Behind the couches is a spiral staircase leading upwards. There were shelves scattered around the room all full of different antique objects, pictures and books. One side of the room leads to wide doors which open out to a balcony, on the other side there’s an open door which leads into another room, possibly the kitchen. Adjacent to Tim there was a small landing which leads to another set of doors and more furniture.

Tim walks further into the room observing everything as he does. This is clearly a home, perhaps to one of the strangers who helped him and Kon last night. Just from sight there wasn’t a lot to go on besides the usual house objects, nothing that really gives hints to Tim about his situation.

A noise from the room ahead gets his attention and suddenly he can make out low mumbles of a conversation happening. So he wasn’t alone after all. Tim creeps forwards, making as little noise as possible as he reaches the room. He puts his back to the wall and cautiously peers around the doorway, looking into the space.

It’s what Tim had been expecting, a kitchen/dining room area and sat at a table are two men who were engaged in a conversation. Tim instantly recognises them both from the previous night.

“There’s a lot that still needs explaining. We need answers to what happened last night. Why did the demon go after two mundanes who clearly have the sight? What were those vamps doing, who obviously knew they were going to break the accords.”

“There are a lot of unanswered questions Alexander, we just have to be patient. Raphael is talking with his clan about last night’s events, luckily we stepped in before anything could happen. Now did the demon mess get cleared up?”

One of them sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “Yeah, Jace and Clary took care of it.”

“That's one less problem to deal with at least.” The other man comments with a small smile. There’s a short pause before he’s speaking up again. “Those answers we’re after may come sooner rather than later because it looks like someone is ready to join us…”

Tim feels his breath catch in his throat as his whole body jerks when the man speaking looks directly at him. His heart pounds rapidly inside his chest as he realises he’s been caught blatantly staring at them.

The man gestures to an empty seat the table. “Please have a seat my dear, we don’t bite.”

Tim’s mouth drops open and he flicks his gaze between the two men, who were now both looking at him. For a moment he feels like a deer caught in headlights until he swallows thickly and forces himself to walk over to the table to take the empty seat that had been offered. In his embarrassment at getting caught, Tim doesn’t pay much attention to anything as he makes his over, he barely notices the wide spread of food laid out on the table in front of him as he settles down.

Tim settles into a seat opposite the man with the hazel eyes and it doesn’t go unnoticed on how he’s eyeing Tim up with what he could guess is suspicion and weariness, which is fair and Tim doesn’t blame him. On the other hand, the other man at the table is smiling warmly at him like nothing’s wrong with this situation.

Tim observes him for a moment, taking in his flamboyant clothing, all different kinds of jewellery he’s wearing and the eyeliner around his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” The jewellery man asks. Is this Magnus? This has to be Magnus right? Tim doesn’t want to assume things so he’s going to wait until it gets confirmed before addressing anyone by names.

“Uh, confused,” he blurts out without thinking about it.

That gets the man to laugh lightly and even Hazel Eyes cracks a small smile. “That’s understandable and I think that's a mutual feeling at the moment. What about physically though, any lingering affects?”

“Uh, no. I’m fine thanks. No headache which is great.” Tim says in the end. Christ he’s so out of his element. Usually he’s better than this, more in control of himself but now he has no idea what’s going on with him.

The jewellery man leans forward, resting his arms against the table, “Obviously there’s a conversation we need to have, but first breakfast? I bet you’re hungry.” He gestures to the spread in front of him.

Tim looks between the food and the men and back again. There’s a lot of food in front of him, some of which he doesn’t even recognise but he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to even eat any of it.

“It looks great,” he idly comments, still feeling uneasy with the whole situation. “Um, do you have coffee by any chance?”

This gets him a raised eyebrow of what Tim thinks is amusement and the man smiles more. “Why of course.” He lifts one arm up off the table and starts waving his hand around but before anything could happen Hazel Eyes is jumping up and reaching out to grab the waving hand, stopping it’s motions.

“I can make the coffee,” he quickly says, letting go of the hand. He stands up straight and looks at Tim, “how do you like it?”

“Just black is fine. Thank you.” Tim replies easily. He has no idea what that was about but he doesn’t question it.

Hazel Eyes wonders to the other side of the room where the kitchen was and starts making the coffee. Tim’s attention is brought back to the man still at the table with him.

“How about we start with introductions?” He suggests, putting his hand out. “I’m Magnus Bane and that’s Alec Lightwood.”

So he _is_ Magnus Bane. Tim feels some of the tension in his body drift away at hearing the confirmation. Tim leans forward and shakes his hand. “My name is Tim, my friend is called Kon. Thank you for whatever you did last night, saving us I mean.”

He gives his first name but doesn’t tell them his last. Even though he’s in a different world, you still can’t be too careful, there are secret identities for a reason.

“Well Tim it’s nice to meet you, though I have to say you have both peeked my curiosity.”

Tim hums, feeling slightly uncomfortable. How is he supposed to respond to that? Fortunately he doesn’t have to come up with an answer because Magnus continues speaking.

“Before we get to the questions part of this conversation, tell us your story of what happened last night.”

Tim opens his mouth to respond but is distracted by Alec walking over and handing him a mug of hot coffee. Tim takes it gratefully, thanking him before taking a sip. He places the mug down and glances at Alec before looking at Magnus again. “Did you read the letter?” He hopes that Alec passed it onto Magnus as Tim remembers handing it over before falling unconscious.

Magnus taps the table where a folded bit of paper is. “I did and this is certainly something I wasn’t expecting to be dealing with today.”

Tim sighs and slumps into the chair feeling a bit more relived. “So I don’t have to explain it all to you. Great.”

Magnus’s smile seems to drop at his words, he sends Tim a stern look. “The letter covers a lot of things however I still want to know your story.”

Knowing he didn’t really have any other option, at least not if he wants his own answers, Tim takes another sip of coffee before diving into explaining everything that’s happened over the last 24 hours.

He describes everything from Zatanna giving them the mission, to them appearing in this world, followed by getting attacked by that monster which injured Kon and then finally how Tim faced those vampires until the two men scared them off.

After retelling his story Tim looks at Magnus, almost desperately, “What did you do to Kon? Is he going to be okay? I noticed that there were no wounds on him.”

“Your friend will be fine,” Magnus states, “I removed all of the poison from his body and healed the wounds. Though I have to say he is very lucky to be alive.”

Tim nods, feeling the weight of those words. He almost lost Kon, again, what kind of best friend and teammate was he if he can’t watch Kon’s back in a fight. He shakes his head and tries to move away from those negative thoughts before they become too much. He’s on a mission after all.

“I don’t know how you healed him but thank you.” Tim is grateful for what the man has done. “So can you help us? The sooner we can get back to our own world the better.”

There’s a pause between them all and Tim looks at Magnus expectantly, hoping everything he and Kon had endured wasn’t all for nothing.

“I can help you,” Magnus tells him eventually, “Though it’s going to take a few days to gather everything on this list that Zatanna needs.”

“Wait so how do you know this person?” Alec questions with a frown. He had been silent the entire time the two of them had been talking, listening and observing. “What’s the spell that she needs?”

“Oh Zatanna and I met back along. There was a mishap and things happened, she helped me out and in return I owe her a favour. Obviously she’s now cashing in.”

Alec doesn’t look convinced but he seems to let it go. Tim however wants some answers. “So what’s the spell? She didn’t tell us anything about it.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “And it’ll be for the best that it stays like that darling. The less you know the better. Believe me.”

Tim pouts at hearing those words again but doesn’t push the matter. He gets the feeling no matter how many times he asks he won’t get told anything.

After that the three of them fall into silence. Tim’s mind however is still reeling. There’s so many answers he wants but he doesn’t know what questions to ask. At least there’s two major things he doesn’t have to worry about anymore. Kon’s wellbeing (well mostly, he still wants further explanations about the healing) and if Magnus is willing to help them.

Alec is the one to break the silence, glancing between Tim and Magnus. “I still don’t understand how he’s alive. Even with your healing Magnus, he shouldn’t be alive. Mundanes rarely survive demon attacks, unless there’s something else…”

Tim tries to stop himself from flinching at the bluntness of his words. However any feelings of guilt or worry quickly get replaced with anger as Tim catches onto what Alec was suggesting. He glares at Alec. “We’re not here to spy on you if that's what you’re implying. Why the hell would we go through the trouble of nearly dying just to get your attention?”

Alec sends him a hard look. “You’d be surprised about what lengths people go to to achieve a goal or to complete a mission.”

Before Tim could respond Magnus is holding both of his hands and scowling at them. “Both of you, enough.” His glare lingers on Alec longer than Tim but his look softens after a moment. “While healing Kon, I did feel something different about him. Nothing like I have felt before, I am too curious on what it could possibly be. It may be why he didn’t die immediately after getting wounded.”

Tim lets out a long breath and thinks about it. He doesn’t know why Kon survived as long as he did. Of course he's grateful as ever for it but he can’t think of the reason behind it. It’s their world, their creature’s, not his. How would he know?

Tim shrugs, unable to give an explanation.

“Is he a mundane?” Magnus asks with a serious expression, showing that he isn’t joking with the question.

Tim frowns at him, not knowing what a mundane is. “A what?”

Magnus seems to realise his confusion and explains. “A human. We call normal humans who have no relevance to the shadow world, mundanes. Let me rephrase the question; is he human?”

If Tim wasn't who he was, someone who has alien friends, met many other species in the universe that weren’t human, he would have scoffed at the question. However it wasn’t an unusual question, and now that Tim is thinking about it there may be a reason why Kon survived after all.

“He’s half human. Part human and part Kryptonian.”

Magnus hums at the information but Alec’s the one to question him on it. “What’s a Kryptonian? I haven’t heard of that before. Is it demonic? Angelic? Something else?”

Tim blinks at him, feeling thrown off by questions. It takes a moment before he remembers that this world is very different to his own. “None, I guess. He’s half alien. Kryptonian’s are a species that nearly got wiped out decades ago. There’s only a handful around now. My world is different to yours, we don’t have things like demons or vampires or angels.”

Now Alec’s the one looking baffled.

“His body is different to a human’s, that’s why it felt different to heal. It’s probably what saved his life. If he had been fully human he would have died.” Magnus concludes.

“Again thank you for that.” Tim says appreciatively. He honestly doesn’t know what he would do if he loses Kon a second time. “How did you heal him, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Magnus smirks at him. “I’m a warlock my dear. It’s what I do.” Tim stares, unsure on what to do with that information. It doesn’t exactly mean anything to him. “I have magic, healing wounds is just something every warlock can do.”

The man then proceeds to conjure up a glowing blue ball in his palm and shows Tim. Tim gapes at it, feeling bewildered. Now magic wasn’t new to him (obviously look at Zatanna) but it’s an area he’s not exactly knowledgeable in.

Tim turns to Alec. “Are you a warlock too?” He asks out of curiosity more than anything.

Alec snaps his attention away from Magnus and looks at Tim. He shakes his head in denial. “No. I’m a Shadowhunter.”

Tim waits for him to elaborate but when he doesn’t Tim simply hums. Again he has no idea what to do with that information but simply accepts it. It’s not his world, obviously it means something but to him it has very little value.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “And you call me the cryptic one.”

Tim watches at the two men share a knowing smile and Tim gets the feeling like there’s an inside joke in there somewhere. He doesn’t comment on it however, instead he focuses back on the important information he needs.

“You said it’ll take a few days to gather everything for the spell?” Tim speaks up, seeming to break the thing between the two men.

“Yes.” Magnus says looking back at him. “I can do it but it’ll take time. During that time, your friend should also fully recover with no problems. While I healed most of his wounds, his body will still have to recover from what happened.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Tim asks because he doesn’t like the idea of simply waiting around for this to be completed, he also feels obliged to at least ask because Magnus is doing it for him.

Magnus shakes his head. “I’m afraid not, no. You’re welcome to stay here, in fact it’s probably best you do as my wards will keep you safe. Once I have everything we can look into sending you both home.”

Tim tries to hide his disappoint by plastering a fake smile on his face. “That would be great thank you again. Your hospitality is appreciated.”

The warlock smiles at his manners before standing up. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation I have some clients waiting for me. Timothy, dear, help yourself to food and make sure you eat.” Tim watches as Magnus snaps his fingers. “There are fresh clothes in your room for both of you and feel free to use the bathroom to wash up.”

Leaving the table, Magnus passes Alec and presses a kiss to his temple as he goes by. Walking towards the door he says over his shoulder, “I’ll be gone for a few hours. Alexander, darling, have a wonderful day and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye Magnus.” Alec calls back as the man disappears from sight.

Tim watches as a smile stretches across Alec’s face when Magnus kisses him, it stays there up until the warlock disappears. At least Tim now knows why there was a thing between them earlier. He can’t say he wasn’t expecting to find out that the two of them to be in a relationship, but he thinks he can see it. They seem happy and comfortable which is nice to see, not that it was his business of course.

Movement from Alec gets his attention, breaking him away from his thoughts. Tim watches as the man stands up. “How about I show you were the bathroom is?”

Tim nods and starts getting up himself. He drains the rest of his coffee and leaves his cup on the table. The food on there goes untouched and Tim feels slightly bad for wasting it but he still doesn’t think he can handle eating anything just yet.

Wordlessly he follows Alec through the apartment and starts mentally trying to get his thoughts together. Everything he’s just learnt is going to take a while to process.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s undeniably awkward between them as Alec shows him how to work the shower. Tim tries to not pay too much attention to the tense atmosphere around them as he listens to the man’s instructions. It seems simple enough, he’s pretty sure he can work it.

“So that's it. Magnus said there’s clothes for you in the bedroom and for your friend when he wakes up.” Alec tells him stepping away from the shower and looking at him. “I have work that needs to be done, though I be around if you need me at all.”

Tim nods in understanding. “Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

Alec gives him a nod before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Tim blinks at his departure, trying to wrap his head around that awkward interaction. Obviously there was tension between the two of them, Tim doesn’t know what he’s done to offend Alec, then again having a stranger stay in your home is enough to put anyone on edge. It probably doesn’t help that Tim is a stranger from a different world.

Before getting into the shower Tim heads back to the bedroom he’s been allocated. He instantly sees the new piles of clothes on the desk that hadn’t been there before as well as his utility belt. Tim is surprised to see his possession but is grateful for it nonetheless, Magnus must have put it there at the same time as the clothes. The rest of his suit is still missing, but at least he’s got the most important thing back.

After grabbing the clothes intended for him, Tim checks on Kon. His best friend’s still asleep in the same position Tim had left him in. For a moment Tim debates on whether he should wake Kon up or not, however in the end he decides against it. Kon needs to rest, after everything that had happened, he deserves it at least. 

Tim heads for the bathroom and turns the shower on, letting out a long sigh as the hot water hits his body. While he mechanically washes his hair and body, his mind reels at 100 mph, thinking over recent events.

This world is nothing like his own. He’s so out of his element. Usually he’s more controlled than this, knows how to adapt to the environment around him, knows what to do and when and if that doesn’t work then at least he has a backup plan.

Here however, nothing. He has no control over anything and it terrifies him. Not only that, but both he and Kon almost got killed in literal minutes of entering this world. It’s pure coincidence that the man they were looking for happened to be the one to save them.

Eventually he steps out of the warm shower and dries off before changing into the new clothes. A simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Tim is both surprised and not when he finds they fit him perfectly. He bundles his own clothes up and heads for the bedroom again.

He watches Kon for a moment, trying to decide on what to do. He knows Alec is around but he would rather give the man some space, also he said he had work to do and Tim didn’t want to interrupt that. Tim still didn’t want to wake Kon because his friend needed the rest therefore leaving Tim to his own devices.

His utility belt catches his attention again and Tim decides on what he’s going to do to kill some time. Quietly settling down at the desk, he begins fiddling and sorting out his belt. He's making sure everything was still in order, that none of his weapons or gadgets were missing and that everything’s still working as it’s supposed to.

As Tim plays with his belt, he loses track of time. He’s only brought away from his task when a knock from the door gets his attention. Tim looks up as Alec enters the room. The man eyes him at the desk then at Kon’s still sleeping form.

He looks back at Tim, “It’s been a few hours, would you like something to eat or drink? I know you didn’t eat anything at breakfast.”

Tim is taken back by the offer. When he doesn’t respond Alec continues speaking, unperturbed by his silence. “Has he woken up yet? Or has anything changed?”

“No he hasn’t woken up yet,” Tim says glancing at Kon, “I’ve just let him sleep, figuring he needs it. Should I be worried that he’s been asleep for this long?”

Alec shakes his head. “Not really, getting healed by magic and even recovering from a demon wound can really take it out of the body. It can be a long healing process. If he’s still asleep by the time Magnus returns then Magnus can check him over.”

Tim mutely nods. Of course he’s worried about Kon, but again this is something he can’t control, he doesn’t know the ins and outs of recovering from a _demon_ wound or whatever, he’s currently useless to Kon.

“Come on,” Alec says starting to walk back out of the bedroom, “If I don’t feed you then Magnus will have my head.”

Tim sighs and almost reluctantly follows the man out of the room. It’s true he hasn’t eaten but he doesn’t know if he’s actually feeling hungry or not.

They head to the kitchen and Tim settles down at the table as Alec moves about the room. He brings over a couple plates of food and a mug full of coffee for Tim before joining him at the table. Tim notices that some of the food in front of him was from the breakfast spread earlier along with a sandwich.

The two of them sit at the table and eat their lunches in silence. Tim doesn’t mind it, as it once again allows him to get lost in own thoughts, meanwhile Alec’s focus was on some paperwork he had brought to the table with him.

About halfway through lunch, Tim excuses himself from the table to go to the toilet. When he returns it’s to hear Alec on the phone. Instead of returning to the table, Tim hangs back and silently observes the man speaking.

“-and why did you feel the need to call me? Seriously Jace? By the angel, you can handle that on your own! Don’t blame me for your own mistakes and don’t try to drag Izzy into this mess either.”

There’s a long pause and Tim has to hold back a smirk when he sees Alec roll his eyes. It was rather comical to see the action performed by the man.

“Enough. You know, this behaviour makes me wonder how you would survive without me. Uh huh, sure Jace.”

There's a second pause and suddenly Alec’s eyes go wide in a panicked sort of way.

“Don’t put her on the phone! Jace. Jace!” Alec then lets out a long defeated sigh. “Hi Izzy. I don’t know, probably tomorrow. Magnus has some clients he needs to see and I’m not going to leave two strangers lone in his apartment, even if one of them is unconscious. They’re fine Iz. I don’t know, the sooner we can help them and then return them back to their world the better.”

Tim finds it amusing how Alec’s tone of voice goes from being exasperated to concerned to annoyed and back to being exasperated again. It makes him wonder why it seemed to familiar, the fondness mixed with annoyance.

“No you don’t need to come over. No! The less people they meet the better, you do not need to get involved. They’ll be fine, Magnus and I are perfectly capable of looking after a couple of teenagers even if they are from a different world. You wound me Izzy. Definitely not, you are not bringing Simon over no matter how much he wants to meet multidimensional travelling teenagers. No. Right that’s it I’m hanging up. Bye.”

Tim watches as Alec drops the phone down onto the table and rubs a hand over his face. He chooses that moment to re-enter the kitchen and make his presence known. “That sounded like a heavy conversation.” Tim comments sitting down.

Alec sighs again and rolls his eyes. “It’s my siblings, unable to look after themselves as usual.”

It suddenly clicks on why his behaviour seemed familiar. It’s the way Dick sounds after he's had to deal with his sibling’s nonsense. It’s an older brother thing apparently.

Tim continues eating his lunch. “How many siblings do you have?”

Alec glances at him before looking at his papers again. “I have three but it always feels like I have more.”

Tim couldn’t help but snort in agreement. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Oh yeah? How many do you have?”

“Technically; four adopted brothers, one adopted sister and a very close extended family. I think there’s like nine of us in total.” There’s a sudden tightness in his chest as he thinks about his family back home. He tries to not dwell on it, he’s sure he’ll be seeing their annoying faces again soon enough.

“Oh wow. Big family then,” Alec comments surprised. “I have one sister and two brothers.”

Tim smiles, at least there’s similar between the two of them. “Despite how much of a pain in the ass they all are, I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

Alec nods like he agrees. That’s when their conversation dies off, Alec continues with his paperwork while Tim finishes off his lunch. Once he's done eating he gets up and takes his plate, as well as Alec’s, to the sink to wash them up.

He washes the dishes in silence and puts them on the drying rack to dry out. When he turns back around he finds Alec watching him from his position at the table, the man meets his gaze steadily, though the corners of his lips turn down in a small frown. “I don’t mean to be rude, but how old are you? You seem young and have an awful amount of scars.”

Tim blinks at the suddenness of the question, unexpecting Alec to jump straight to the point. After a moment he sighs and wonders back to his chair at the table, he should have seen this coming to be honest. He _is_ covered in scars, his arms, knuckles, hands and even his neck.

“I’m eighteen.” He says curtly. He refuses to look at the older man as he fiddles with his own fingers. “The scars are just part of the job.”

Even though he’s not looking at the man, he can certainly feel the heaviness of his stare on him. Alec’s looking at him like he's a wounded puppy or something. It irritates Tim in a way he hadn’t expected. The scars are part of the job, it’s what happens and he learnt a long time ago to accept that.

“What kind of job do you do?” The man questions him curiously.

His first instinct is to refuse telling him, again about those secret identities but for some reason Tim pushes those feelings to the side and opens up to the man. He outlines his nightly activities in Gotham, explaining the cruelty of the city to this man (however keeps everyone else’s names out of it.)

Alec silently nods as he follows Tim’s speech, like he understands all of the fighting and reason behind his duties and why he does what he does. To Tim it almost feels like it’s refreshing in a way.

As he finishes up he shrugs helplessly, “It’s my life really. I take each day at a time and continue to fight where I can.”

“Circumstances may be slightly different, but I know how you feel,” Alec says sympathetically. “Being raised and having to train every day to prove yourself and fighting each day to make the world a better place and to protect those closet to you. It’s a lot to take on.”

Tim hums. “You said you were a… shadowhunter? What does that entail?” This is another opportunity to find out more about this world and the differences it has.

“Well, shadowhunters are people who are born with angel blood. Our job is to maintain peace in what we call the Shadow World and keep it hidden from mundanes.”

Tim blinks at that information. That’s very different than just dressing up in a load of armour and fighting criminals.

“Our angelic blood allows us to have different abilities, these come through our runes,” Alec sits up straighter and spreads his arms, with a hand he gestures to all of the tattoos visible on his pale skin. Tim hums in acknowledgment, so that's what the tattoos are, they actually mean something and not just because the guy likes weird symbols all over his body. “We fight things like demons, help keep peace between the downworlder’s such as vampires, werewolves, faeries and warlocks.”

Tim listens with rapt attention as Alec goes on explaining about the world he lives in. It’s extremely interesting to find out that all of these species actually exist and aren’t just made up myths. Now that Tim’s had some time to digest the knowledge, he finds it fascinating.

The two of them talk about their worlds for a while, they simply chat at the table comparing stories. However their pleasant chat has to come to an end when Alec says he needs to finish off his paperwork. Tim feels slightly guilty for completely side-tracking the man, Alec sees his poorly concealed expression and waves it off with a laugh.

Leaving Alec to get on with his work, Tim decides to go check on Kon to see if his best friend has finally woken up yet. As he gets up from the table the older man sends him a curious look, “you said you knew multiple forms of combat, want to do some training later?”

The unexpected question makes Tim pause, he turns his gaze on Alec thinking about it. He soon smiles, “sure, sounds like you have enough skill behind you too, I think it’ll be an interesting match.”

Tim turns away before Alec could respond, he figures getting in some training wouldn’t hurt anyone. Also sparring against someone different will be refreshing, he’s so used to training with his family that someone else with an entirely different approach to combat will make it unpredictable and challenging.

Kon’s still asleep when Tim enters the room. Closing the door behind him, Tim studies his best friend who was still deeply asleep on the bed, this time however Kon is now on his other side, clutching a pillow with one arm while his head rests on the other.

Unable to help himself, Tim stands there staring at his sleeping friend. He takes in the way Kon looks so relaxed and young like there hadn’t been anything wrong in his life. His best friend has been through hell and back and yet he continues to fight every day, that’s something Tim loves about him.

Tim shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and strolls over to the bed. He gently sits down on the edge, ignoring the urge to simply staddle Kon and kiss him awake, and reaches out to shake Kon’s shoulder. The Kryptonian’s been asleep for a long time and Tim wants to make sure there is nothing wrong despite what Alec has said.

After a few moments of shaking Kon finally stirs. Tim holds back a laugh as he lets out a long groan and buries his face further into his arm.

“Kon get up.”

“Five more minutes…”

“You get five seconds before I’m getting the water.” Tim threatens with a smile.

Kon lets out another groan but does push himself up into a sitting position and with amusement Tim watches as his friend wakes up, as his mind starts trying to clear the fog that’s come over his brain. He sees the exact moment Kon seems to remember all of the current events that have happened to them, he shoots a wide-eyed look at Tim.

“What the hell happened dude? I don’t remember – everything’s just so hazy – how the hell…” Kon rattles off dozens of unfinished questions before quickly throwing off the bed covers and standing up. He looks down at himself, twisting this way and that, obviously looking for a wound on his immaculate skin.

Not seeing anything seems to make Kon go into a frenzy of panic. “What the hell! What attacked us Tim? How did we escape? Where are we? How am I not dead?”

Tim sighs and gets up, he walks around so he's facing Kon and pushes his friend down onto the bed, keeping a hand on his shoulder to help ground him.

This time Tim knows he can help, in _this_ situation he isn’t useless because he has the answers, he has the knowledge that can help clear up some of the uncertainty. He looks Kon dead in the eyes and makes sure he has his attention. “Kon listen to me. _A lot_ has happened recently, I’ve just mostly wrapped my head around it but I can explain it all.”

Kon takes a deep breath and lets it out, nodding at Tim’s words. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I trust you. Please just tell me what’s going on and what happened.”

Unexplainable feelings explode inside of Tim as Kon declares his trust in him. It warms him to know that Kon still, even after all of this time, trusts him no matter what.

Settling on the bed opposite Kon, Tim begins to describe everything to Kon. It takes a while with the occasional interruption when Kon has a question but Tim is able to get Kon up to speed with all of the information on this world and of what happened to him.

“Jesus Tim, that’s a lot man…” Kon sighs looking resigned.

Tim hums, having already accepted that. “Yeah, this place is certainly different.”

“I’m sorry you had to endure that on your own Tim. I should have been awake with you, not leaving you alone to deal with them….”

Tim’s taken back by Kon’s apology. It takes a moment for him to even respond to it because he has to try and work out _why_ Kon is even apologizing to begin with.

“Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, if anything I should be the one apologizing! After all I was useless and unable to help you from getting wounded. If Magnus hadn’t been there, you, and even me, would be dead.”

Kon’s head snaps up and he pierces Tim with a look. “Don’t. Don’t even bother Tim. None of this is your fault, me getting injured isn’t your fault, not having any idea on what to do isn’t your fault either. We’re in a world that is completely different to ours, despite the warnings nothing could have prepared us for what we faced in that alley Tim. I know you like to know everything and have plans for your back up plans but even you couldn’t have predicted what was going to happen.”

His words are meaningful but they still make Tim scowl and look away shamefully. He’s been trained to be better than this. Kon almost died and that’s just something Tim couldn’t take lightly. Of course he can’t handle seeing anyone he loves hurt, but Kon’s different. He literally wouldn’t survive if he loses Kon a second time.

A soft sigh grabs his attention and before he knows it, he’s being pulled off the bed and into a hug. Kon’s arms encase him and Tim finds himself unable to resist the embrace. Tim wraps his own arms around Kon’s torso and rests his head against Kon’s neck, accepting the comfort his friend is giving him. The hug may not drive off the negative and self-loathing thoughts, but it helps him to remember that Kon is alive and currently there with him.

The hug lasts longer than what it probably should have, but neither of them seem to mind and both seem reluctant to pull away. Eventually they do and only because of the sound Kon’s stomach makes.

Kon laughs and leans away from Tim looking at him sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess it’s been a while since I last ate, is there any food here I can have? Also is there a shower while I think about it? I want to clean up a bit.”

Tim smiles and nods. “Yeah there is. I can ask Alec to get something for you now you’re up. There is also a shower you can use yes, they had no problem with me using it so you should be fine.”

It’s as he finishes talking that Tim realises how close the two of them were still standing. Tim even still has an arm wrapped around Kon and one of Kon’s arms around his neck from where they hadn’t fully pulled apart from the hug.

Embarrassment rises inside of Tim and he quickly steps backwards out of Kon’s hold. Feeling his face go hot, he turns around and looks for something to distract him and seeing the clothes intended for Kon on the desk is enough.

Tim goes over and grabs them, using the small amount of time to get control of his emotions again. By the time he turns back to Kon he thinks he’s calmed down enough. “Here, Magnus said these were for you. If you have a shower first then I can get you some food. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” Tim hands Kon the clothes and heads out of the bedroom with Kon on his heels.

Like Alec had done to him earlier, Tim shows Kon how to work the shower and leaves him to it. Upon leaving the bathroom in order to find Alec to ask about food for Kon, Tim tries to clear his thoughts before he starts overthinking everything that’s just occurred between him and Kon. Now wasn’t really the time to start over analysing his friendship with Kon, there were more important things to be dealing with rather than his feelings for his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

“Only you could find the time to train while in another dimension Tim.” Kon comments fondly from his position on the couch. He’s currently eating a plate full of sandwiches which Alec had kindly made for him after Kon had finally woken up.

Instead of commenting, Tim shoots his friend an unimpressed look as he stretches out his muscles in preparation for the training session’s he’s about to have with Alec. The older man was currently rearranging the living room to create space for the two of them. Tim had offered to help move the furniture around but apparently this was a thing he did often and knew exactly where everything needed to go so he politely declined Tim’s offer.

Once a space had been created Alec disappeared from the room only to return minutes later carrying large floor mats.

As the man places them down Kon speaks up again. “Seriously Tim, after this we’re having a vacation. Even if it’s simply you coming to the farm for a weekend or something. You need to relax man.”

Tim finally turns his attention on Kon and crosses his arms over his chest, levelling a firm look at the Kryptonian. “I don’t need a vacation Kon. There’s too much to be done for me to take time away from Gotham.”

“That’s never stopped you before. Come on, not even for a couple days? Your family is perfectly capable of covering your areas.”

Tim shakes his head and looks away, suddenly feeling a dark sensation rolling over him. “That was before Kon… it’s not the same anymore.”

_Before everyone died, you died, and I lost a part of myself to the darkness_.

Kon looks guilty and doesn’t say anything else. Turning away from Tim he focuses on the sandwich in his hand and continues eating it. Tim sighs and turns back to the rest of the room which is now all set up. Tim’s eyes widen as he notices Alec staring at him with a frown, the older man’s hazel eyes darting between him and Kon clearly picking up on the sudden tension between them.

Tim lets out a sharp breath and steps onto the mats now on the ground, facing Alec confidently. A good fight should help clear his mind from those thoughts. “So how are we doing this?”

Alec steps up in front of him and regards him for a moment before speaking up. “Simple hand to hand at first, we can add weapons later on if you’d like to.”

Stretching his muscles on last time, Tim nods in agreement and puts himself into a defensive stance. He’s going into this spar completely blind of the man’s abilities so he needs to be ready for anything. Alec copies his motions and seconds later the two of them charge at one another.

It doesn’t take Tim very long to realise that the shadowhunter is holding back on him, probably in the mind set of not wanting to hurt him in anyway. Tim smirks to himself, how typical. He knows he’s not the biggest, toughest looking guy out there, especially in his family, but his smaller appearance always leads to the same impression, that he’s puny and weak.

He ducks under a flying fist and quickly twists around to drive an elbow into the man’s ribs. Tim is quick to manoeuvre around to sweep Alec’s legs out from underneath him. When the man hits the ground Tim instantly pins him down by wrapping his legs around the man’s neck in a lock and grabbing his arm and twisting it into an uncomfortable position where it would only take one movement to potentially dislocate his shoulder.

For a moment Alec seems to be frozen on the mat, genuinely surprised by the position he's found himself in. Knowing he's won this round Tim openly smirks as he untangles himself from the man. Once he's standing up Tim offers Alec a hand, “Now are we going to spar or keep playing games until we tire out?”

Alec takes his hand and stands up himself. He looks over Tim with a raised eyebrow, a disbelief smile stretching across his face. “Yeah okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s spar.”

They share a smirk and both get into defensive stances. As Tim eyes Alec, he hears Kon comment “This is going to be good…”

He doesn’t get the chance to retort because Alec is suddenly in his space and Tim is forced to jump backwards unless he wants to get smacked in the face by the man’s elbow.

Tim had been right when he thought that Alec had been holding back on him because he’s now fully going for it. Tim is being forced to jump, duck and dodge left right and centre to avoid being hit. It’s refreshing in a way Tim couldn’t describe. Alec’s build is similar to Jason’s as is his height, that’s something Tim is familiar with but all of his moves are different and unpredictable.

As the two of them spar, Tim gets lost in the movements of it all. Time passes by as they trade punches and kicks. Even after they knock the other down they simply get up and start again. Occasionally they would stop to teach a certain move the other didn’t recognise and how to block it, which would lead into another round.

They eventually added in some weapons and to Tim’s delight they choose staffs. Now he has to admit Alec had been beating him in the hand to hand, but with the staffs Tim certainly was excelling. After all, a bo staff is his weapon speciality.

He doesn’t know how long they spar for, but after a while Tim could feel the fatigue setting in. His muscles becoming stiffer each new round they start and his reactions begin to slow down. It’s been a long day after all and a lot has happened over the last 24 hours.

In the end he slips up, one delayed reaction allows Alec to swipe his legs out from underneath him and Tim crashes to the ground hard. Instead of getting up right away he lies there, panting and trying to get oxygen back into his body.

The man appears in his sight above him, looking down with slight concern. “You okay?”

Tim doesn’t have the energy to respond, he simply waves the shadowhunter’s concern away with a flick of his hand and stays lying there on the ground. He could feel sweat trailing down the side of his face, feeling how hot his skin is and the way his muscles are burning. Despite that, Tim’s wearing a small, satisfied smile on his face, having enjoyed the workout.

“I think that's a clear sign to let the boy rest Alexander, don’t you think?” A new voice speaks up sounding amused.

Tim looks around and finds another body on the couch next to Kon. Magnus sits there with his legs crossed, one hand propping his head up while the other holds a drink. Alec turns to his boyfriend and shrugs. 

Next to Magnus Kon lets out a low whistle. “You guys have been at it for like nearly three hours. How the hell do you have that much energy?”

Neither of them respond to Kon as Alec bends down and helps Tim up to his feet. The man has to steady Tim when his knees almost buckle on him. Tim laughs lightly, “It’s been a while since I’ve sparred that hard.” He pulls away from Alec to stand on his own and offers his hand out for Alec to shake. “Good match.”

The shadowhunter looks confused for a moment but soon takes his hand and shakes it. “Quite the fighter yourself. Your skill with the staff is amazing.”

If his face wasn’t already flushed, Tim knew he would have blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. I figured you were holding back that first round and you certainly proved me wrong.”

“Now if you two are done, how about returning my apartment back to a living space rather than a training room?” Magnus suggests pointedly looking between them as he takes a sip of his drink.

Even though Tim could see the smirk on Magnus’s lips as he drinks, Tim couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for taking up his space. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair and steps off the mats. “Of course, sorry about that.”

Magnus places his glass down and elegantly stands up before walking over towards them. “Don’t be ridiculous Timothy. We had a lovely time watching you pair spar, didn’t we Conner?” The man turns to his friend who Tim only now realises had been staring at him the entire time. Getting called out by Magnus seems to shake him out of his thoughts and Tim sees him go red with embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah – I – uh – guess…” Kon stammers.

Tim couldn’t help but snicker at him. It’s not often Kon is speechless but when it does happen it’s a gem. Something warms up inside of him at seeing how embarrassed Kon suddenly looked at being called out so abruptly, it makes him wonder what he had been thinking about before it happened.

Magnus stops walking when he’s stood by Alec. “Now, Alexander, put everything back to how it was. Timothy, go take a shower dear, there are fresh clothes in your room.”

Alec makes a face at Magnus’s demand. “Can’t you just…” he trails off with a gesture of waving his hand around.

The warlock raises an eyebrow in an almost challenging sort of way. “You made the mess darling, _you_ can clean it up.”

Tim holds back his laughter as the man rolls his eyes but starts cleaning up nonetheless. Tim makes a move to help but Magnus quickly shoos him away towards the bedroom, claiming he should shower then the four of them can think about going out for dinner since it’s getting late.

In the bedroom, Tim finds more clothes left out for him. There were two piles, one of which he assumes is his and the other must be for Kon. Magnus had said about getting dinner so Tim finds a pair of jeans and a simple shirt in the pile and heads for the bathroom.

When he returns from the bathroom the living room was back to how it was before. Tim finds Kon and Magnus chatting on the couch. His best friend looks somewhat tense and a little uncomfortable while the man next to him is sprawled on the couch, relaxed with a drink in his hand.

Kon seems to relax a little when he sees Tim settling down into the love seat adjacent to the couch. Having no idea what they were talking about Tim simply sits there quietly listening in on the conversation.

Once Alec joins them a little while later, after having a shower himself, the four of them head out into the streets of this world’s New York to find a restaurant to eat at. As he walks next to Kon, with the older men in front of them, Tim catches onto the conversation they were having.

“We shouldn’t be out here Magnus. What if something happens and they get caught in the middle of it? What if someone from the institute finds out?” Alec stresses, whispering harshly to his partner.

Magnus seems unperturbed by his concerns. “Relax Alexander, if something does happen then we can protect them. Also young boys like themselves shouldn’t be cooped up all day, they deserve some breathing room.”

That seems to be the winning argument because Alec falls silent after that. A nudge to his side gets his attention and he looks over at Kon who was watching him carefully. “Are you okay Tim? You seem quiet.”

Tim sends his friend a comforting smile. “I’m fine Kon, just thinking that’s all.”

Before Kon could respond the four of them come up to a restaurant that Magnus deems worthy of them eating at.

Dinner goes by with surprising ease. The food was incredible and pleasantly there had been next no awkwardness between the four of them like Tim had been somewhat expecting. Magnus kept up a stream of chatter right the way through, sharing stories from his past. The guy was apparently 400 years old, something that Tim had not been expecting, and had plenty comical memories to share.

While it had been nice and pleasant to do something different Tim couldn’t fully relax into the evening. He had caught Kon several times throughout the night subtly watching him, his friend’s face expressing things Tim couldn’t fully explain. At another point the older men had gone to the bar together and Tim watched them as they spoke quietly to each other, occasionally glancing back at he and Kon. It put him on edge knowing they were talking about them but not knowing in what context.

Other than that the night went by smoothly. After their meal they ended back in Magnus’s apartment where the warlock casually, despite their ages, offered them all cocktails. Alec declined, stating that he's needed at the institute as he’s got night patrol. Tim and Kon also both politely refuse, Tim stating that he's going to call it a night and Kon because he doesn’t wish to drink.

Their responses have Magnus rolling his eyes and calling them all boring. Soon enough Tim and Kon bid the men goodnight and head to their temporary bedroom.

Once they get there, Tim grabs some clothes from the pile on the desk and wordlessly heads for the bathroom to get changed. He’s stalling as much time as possible to be away from Kon. The two of them need to have a talk, things have been tense between them since the living room and Tim knows they need to clear the air before they can move on. It wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to.

He finishes up in the bathroom and heads back to the bedroom where he finds Kon sitting on the bed reading a book. While Tim had been out of the room, he had also changed into some night clothes.

Tim drops his dirty clothes into a pile on the floor, he’ll have to ask Magnus about washing in the morning, and awkwardly stands around trying to decide on how to start the conversation up.

Apparently Kon’s already thought about it because he’s snapping the book shut and sitting up straight to give Tim all of his attention. “We need to talk.”

Tim swallows, letting out a quiet “yeah, we do,” as he stays standing.

There’s a pregnant pause between them. After a while, clearly seeing that Tim wasn’t going to initiate the conversation, Kon surprises him by asking, “How are you Tim? Really. How are you feeling?”

The question makes Tim shoot Kon a look with raised eyebrows. “How am I feeling? It doesn’t matter. How are _you_ feeling Kon? After all you’re the one that got ripped to shreds, been magically healed and asleep for most of the day, not me.”

Kon huffs in annoyance, clearly seeing Tim’s diversion of the conversation away from himself. Kon continues to surprise Tim though because his best friend lets it slide this time and actually answers Tim’s question instead.

“I’m alright. Mostly tired and could do with some sun if I’m being honest. But yeah I’m okay on the most part, obviously my Kryptonian genetics doing what they do best thankfully.” Kon smiles at the last part and shrugs nonchalantly. He shuffles up the bed and leans back against the headboard, still facing Tim. “I am, however, concerned about you. You’ve been tense the entire time, more secluded than usual. Talk to me man, what’s going on?”

Tim takes a deep breath to steady himself as he feels his emotions building up. In his mind he curses himself, he should be better than this, he should be able to control his emotions from getting the better than him.

Everything’s just been so unpredictable since they’ve arrived in this world and it’s left Tim feeling like he has absolutely no control over anything. The spar he had with Alec and then the dinner the four of them went out for gave him a break about thinking of the situation but the small distraction only does so much.

He had gotten annoyed at Kon earlier for bringing up him needing a vacation because his best friend knows how he feels about the subject. It’s a conversation they have repeatedly and by now it’s not even funny anymore. After everything he went through last year, the whole suicide mission of finding Bruce, Tim still feels like he has things to make up for. Kon knows this because Tim’s spoken to him about it. Of course things are better than what they had been but only by a margin.

He doesn’t know why this whole mission is getting him so worked up. Besides Kon getting injured, _nearly dying_ , everything has been pretty easy, especially considering they found Magnus Bane right away. Why is Tim making it seem so difficult?

Feeling weight of Kon’s stare on him, Tim moves around the room until he’s leaning on the desk chair with his back to Kon. “I don’t know Kon…” he whispers defeatedly. This is his best friend, someone he should be able to simply open up to no matter what and knows he wouldn’t be judged.

Kon stays silent and Tim huffs, pushing himself away from the chair to start pacing the bedroom’s length. The sudden need to move is itching away at him as he tries to express his thoughts and feelings.

“It’s just - I don’t know… everything’s just…” unable to form words he simply makes a frantic gesture with his hands to explain what he’s on about. Tim sighs and runs a hand through his hair and starts again.

“Everything is just so out of control here. It’s so different. I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve entered an alternate reality, a different world or even a different dimension but for whatever reason this time I’m just… not handling it well.”

He feels vulnerable and Tim hates it. He's supposed to be a team leader, the one who takes control even in the most difficult of times, the one to remain level-headed when everything goes tits up. Zatanna had chosen him for this mission because of his ability to _‘get the task done as efficiently and smoothly as possible.’_

What a load of bullshit that is.

“And that's okay, you know.” Kon comments quietly from his position on the bed after a while. “Tim you’re only human, you can only take so much. You can be thrown into the exact same situation countless of times and every single one of those times will have a different outcome no matter what. It doesn’t matter if you’ve been through dimension travel before, this is still a new world, there’s no way to be able to predict anything that’s going to happen.

No one is expecting you to be perfect. I’m certainly not. I just want you to be okay because I can see you beating yourself up about it. I didn’t mean anything by the vacation comment earlier, like I said I’m worried.”

Now Tim feels even more like crap. He didn’t mean to make Kon worry about him. His best friend is the one who’s been injured and nearly died, yet he’s there worrying about Tim’s mental health. He sighs, should he have expected any different? Kon is always caring about others before himself, it’s one of the traits Tim loves about him, his selflessness.

Kon seems to know what he was thinking because the half Kryptonian is now sending him a disapproving look, “Hey, no. Don’t go feeling guilty, I’m fine, physically and mentally fine. They patched me up good, once I’ve seen some sun I’m good as new.”

Tim shrugs, unable to help the way he feels. Getting up from the bed, Kon walks over to him and just like earlier that day, Tim finds himself wrapped up in a warm, comforting hug. He closes his eyes and basks in the comfort, the content feeling continues even after Kon rests his head on top of Tim’s.

“Hopefully tomorrow Magnus will get everything we need and find a way to send us back home. Back to our world where we can deal with our own demons and creatures.”

His comment does the trick of pulling a smile out from Tim. He hopes that will be the case tomorrow.

When it feels like Tim has control of his emotions and thoughts again he reluctantly pulls away from Kon. His best friend lets him go easily but places a hand on his shoulder, Tim finds the weight of it grounding. “You good?”

Tim shrugs, “Okay as can be I guess. Thanks Kon, sorry for being a mess.”

With his other hand Kon reaches up and cups Tim’s cheek, his thumb brushing across his skin softly. “I’m here for you okay. Sometimes you seem to forget that. I can’t change the past and I’m sorry I wasn't there for your darkest time Tim but I’m here now and will support you every step if the way.”

And doesn’t that comment make Tim’s brain short circuit, his heart pound inside his chest and his legs weak. Why is this guy so perfect?

Tim stares at Kon, taking in how close they were. His face centimetres from his, his hand warm and solid on his cheek, his blue eyes seeming to be so piercing and intense as they stare into Tim’s own, his plush lips against tanned skin and a defining jaw line that could make anyone jealous. His best friend was gorgeous. And that was without knowing what a kind, gentle, caring soul he is.

Tim wants to kiss him.

A small movement grabs his attention, it was nothing more than a slight jerk towards Kon’s face, but it was enough to break his thoughts. Tim feels himself blush and he pulls out of Kon’s hold.

“We – uh, we should um, get to bed. It’s late and it’s been a long day.” Tim stammers his words as he heads towards the bed. Wordlessly he climbs underneath the covers and buries his face into the pillow he’s using in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment.

There's a long pause until he hears Kon walking around the room, moments later the lights turn off and then there’s a weight settling bedside him on the bed as Kon climbs onto the mattress. His best friends takes a moment to settle but then everything goes still.

Tim desperately tries to ignore everything that had just happened. The somewhat emotional talk, the vulnerability he had been feeling and then the way it felt to be pressed against Kon’s form and then finally the way he wanted to kiss him. It really doesn’t help that Kon is right there next to him. How the hell is he supposed to go to sleep after all of that?

Tim sighs and buries his face impossibly further into the pillow. This is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Miraculously Tim makes it through the night. Fortunately it hadn’t taken him long to drift off to sleep despite Kon’s warm body right beside him.

When morning came with the sun shining into their bedroom through the window, Tim didn’t hesitate to get up. He grabbed fresh clothes from the pile on the desk before making his way to the bathroom. Upon coming out moments later he hears movement from the kitchen and decides to explore only to find Magnus pottering about in a rich blue silk robe and red silk pants.

The older man doesn’t hesitate to greet him when he sees Tim standing in the doorway. “Morning Timothy, sleep well?”

“Uh, I did, thank you.”

Magnus hums and turns his attention to the cooker. “Breakfast will be ready about fifteen minutes if you’re willing to wait.”

Tim now becomes aware of the sweet smell scenting the room, he wonders what Magnus is cooking up. He steps further into the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He’s still perfectly capable of being a polite houseguest after all, plus if Alfred ever caught wind of him not using his manners then there would be consequences and Tim really doesn’t want to go down that road if he can help it.

“No, I have it all handled, thank you dear. Help yourself to coffee however.”

Tim does exactly that and once he’s sat down at the table, Kon stumbles into the room looking barely awake. Magnus greets him just as cheerfully as he did with Tim, however unlike Tim’s response Kon simply hums and slumps into a spare seat at the table. The man doesn’t take offense and simply laughs at Kon’s actions.

Soon enough Magnus serves them breakfast which turns out to be a wide spread of various of foods, something similar to what was laid out the other morning. Tim then works out that the source of the sweet scent in the air is pancakes.

The three of them eat in a comfortable silence and they stay that way for a while until the door to Magnus’s apartment opens up. Tim and Kon look over their shoulders at who it could be while Magnus doesn’t even acknowledge it.

There’s a few thumps after the door closes and a loud sigh that follows. Tim and Kon watch the space like hawks until Alec appears in the doorway. Tim’s eyes widen when he sees what state the man is in. He's covered in some kind of black stuff, it’s all over his clothes, plastered in his hair and even smeared across his face. Tim also picks up that Alec looks exhausted. It reminds him of what he or one of his family members would look like after patrolling Gotham’s streets all night.

Magnus finally looks up and openly studies Alec for a moment. With elegance, he gets up from the table and glides over to the other man. Being careful to not touch him, Magnus hovers his hands over his partner’s body, blue magic seeming to pour out of them and over the shadowhunter.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Magnus. Maybe one or two bruises but nothing that an iratze can’t fix.”

Magnus hums and the blue light stops. “Did it go well?”

“We took down a couple nests throughout the night and then I had to go to the Institute to report, that’s why I’m back so late. Thankfully I don’t have to go back until tomorrow which means I’m going to spend until then in bed.”

“Very well darling, I have errands I need to run so I wouldn’t be able to join you even if I wanted to. Now why don’t you go have a shower to get that disgusting ichor off you, grab something to eat and then go to sleep. You need to wash up because you stink.”

That makes a small smile appear on Alec’s tired face. “If you think I’m bad you should have seen Jace. He got it worse than I did.”

With no more words, Alec leans down and presses a kiss to Magnus’s cheek before turning around and disappearing from sight like he was never there in the first place. Tim has to hold in his laugh when he sees Magnus pulling a face and wiping the black stuff off with his hand.

It hits him again at how at ease the two of them are with one another. It’s a kind of comfortable that can’t be replicated, one of which takes time and trust to build up. It makes him long for something like that, makes him question if he could ever have that with Kon. They already have a sense of familiarity with one another but not to that amount of intimate affection.

After removing the black stuff from his skin Magnus joins them at the table again. He leans on his elbows and looks between Tim and Kon. “Unless there’s an absolute emergency Alexander will be sleeping like a rock until this afternoon, it’s usually what happens after his late night patrols.

As I said, I have errands to run, clients to see and most of all I’m going to see if I can collect everything you need to take back with you for this spell. This means I will be out for most of the day.” He looks between them seriously, watching them with narrowed eyes. “I’m giving you free reign of my apartment apart from the locked doors and my bedroom where Alexander will be sleeping, I’m hoping I can trust the two of you to not do anything stupid.”

It suddenly feels like Tim is a small child whose parents are leaving him alone for the first time. Not that he can actually relate to the feeling. Tim’s biological parents left him alone when he was no more than 5-years-old for months at a time, not just a couple hours.

“You can trust us,” Tim comments, making sure Magnus knows he means it, “we really appreciate your hospitality. We certainly won’t disturb Alec either.”

“Thank you for your word Timothy, I will be holding you onto that. However, if you wish to leave the apartment to go for a walk in the park then the wards I have up will allow you to come and go as you please. If you choose to go out I insist you make it a short trip and stay local. We don’t want to risk anything happening.”

Tim and Kon nod in understanding. Though Tim is surprised Magnus has said they’re allowed to leave considering the circumstances but he certainly isn’t going to question it, it’ll be nice to go out for a walk.

“Perfect,” Magnus announces as he stands up once again. He waves his hand and suddenly a credit card appears between his fingers, he passes it to Tim. “Use this if you wish to grab some lunch on your outing or even if you order take out. There’s no limit so don’t worry about that.”

Not waiting for a response, the warlock wonders out of the room leaving Tim and Kon in silence and with breakfast on the table.

An hour to two later Tim and Kon leave the apartment, the two of them agreeing to wanting to get some fresh air. Also because Kon wants to get some actual sun, not just beams of sunlight through a window. They choose to walk through the local park and Tim finds it refreshing. The park isn’t too busy, but there are a variety of groups of people out and about enjoying their time together.

He and Kon walk side by side down the pathway and Tim’s mind is reeling, trying to come up with something to say to his best friend. For a moment he wonders when and why this awkwardness has come about, he used to be able to talk endlessly to Kon about anything but now he can’t even think of a sentence to say.

“Magnus and Alec are a cute couple.” Kon comments out the blue, breaking Tim’s train of thoughts.

He shoots his best friend a questioning look because of the topic, that’s something Tim had not been at all expecting. “Uh yeah, I guess…” Tim agrees lightly, “they make it seem so easy.”

“Yeah I had similar thoughts believe it or not. I wonder what their story is, not that it’s our business but it’s probably interesting considering what and who they are.”

Tim shrugs, not really having any ideas on where this conversation is heading to. “As every couple does, I’m sure they have their ups and downs.”

Kon hums in agreement and falls silent. Tim blinks and shakes his head at the random topic of conversation and at how short it had been.

They walk together through the park and Tim watches Kon from the corner of his eyes. He seems to be looking better, certainly more awake than earlier that morning, but actually healthier too. “How are you feeling? Is the sun helping?”

Kon takes a deep breath and lets it out, he turns to Tim and sends him a smile. “Much better now we’re outside yes. I can actually feel the sun charging me up, it’s energizing. What about you, how are you feeling?”

Tim refrains from rolling his eyes, now back to this conversation again. “I’m fine. Happy to get out and stretch my legs. As interesting as Magnus’s apartment is, nothing beats an outside open space.”

Well a lot does actually. The vigilante part of his brain is screaming that wide open spaces are bad, it makes him more vulnerable and open to attacks. Tim chooses to ignore that voice and focuses on Kon instead. He needs them to get out of this awkwardness loop they seem to have fallen into. He invited Kon on this mission with him because he hasn’t spent much time with his friend recently, this is literally the perfect opportunity to catch up.

“So what’s been happening in Kansas recently?”

The morning and early afternoon goes by as they spend it outdoors in the park and in a small café they find. It seemed like they were able to break the awkwardness cycle after all because once they got talking about nonsense it was like nothing had ever happened, they were laughing and cracking jokes just like before. It helped to relax Tim and he enjoyed their time together even more because of it.

After a few hours they head back to Magnus’s apartment, well aware of the warlock’s warning to not be outside for too long. They enter quietly, being mindful that Alec would most likely still be sleeping. Magnus wasn't in so they settle down in the living room and turn the TV on, after working out how to use it and where the remote was hiding.

That’s how they spend the rest of the afternoon, sharing the same couch and watching a couple movies, ones of which actually existed in their world. Sometime later Alec makes an appearance and crashes down onto the love seat, watching the TV with little interest as he nurses a cup of coffee in his hands. Neither Tim nor Kon try to engage with him, choosing to let the man have his peace.

When even more time had passed, heading towards the evening now, Magnus returns home. He immediately heads over to Alec, bending over to place a kiss on the man’s head before leaning back and considering the TV. He glances at Tim and Kon on the couch before looking at Alec again, “I’m surprised you’re watching this darling, it’s not something you usually do.”

Alec shrugs. “It’s adequate, at least for mundane entertainment. I’ve been doing paperwork too though.”

At his response Tim resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows Alec’s only hung around because he’s keeping an eye on them. It hasn’t been said out loud but it doesn’t need to be. As annoying as it is, Tim can’t deny he doesn’t blame him. If roles were reversed, Tim would do the same.

“How’s your day been?” Alec asks Magnus after a short pause. He’s looking up at the man with wide eyes and a soft smile on his face.

Magnus sighs tiredly. “Busy. I’ve had to deal with very picky and annoying clients today. No matter how clear I make things they still don’t listen and then get stroppy when their desired outcome doesn’t always happen.”

Alec huffs a laugh. “Sounds rough.”

“You don’t know the half of it Alexander,” Magnus comments patting his cheek lightly. He turns and faces Tim and Kon on the couch. “I have good news for you both.”

That sentence instantly gets their full attention. Together they sit up straighter from their slouched positions and focus on Magnus.

“I’ve been able to collect everything needed for the spell, turns out it wasn't as difficult as I suspected it was going to be. I’ll be sending you both home in the morning.”

Tim and Kon stare at the men before looking at one another, sharing a pleased and relieved smile at the news. It’s exactly what they’ve been wanting to hear. Tim can’t wait to get back to his own world where everything makes sense, he’s pretty sure at this point he would even take a psychopath of a clown who runs around killing people over what they call demons on this world.

“How will you be sending them home? Through the Seelie realm? Would the Seelie Queen even allow that?” Alec questions Magnus now frowning.

Tim raises an eyebrow, he has no idea what a Seelie is but he’s sure he doesn’t really want to find out at this point, especially after the other encounters with this world’s creatures.

“The Seelie’s gave me a way to pinpoint Timothy and Conner’s dimension through a portal. Along with a spell and some of their DNA I should be able to send them home with no problems.” Magnus explains to them all in the room.

Tim shoots the warlock a look, having picked up on the _‘should’_ in that sentence. ‘Should’ implies that something _could_ go wrong. Next to him, Kon picks up on something else.

“I’m sorry what?” His best friend exclaims looking a little frantic. “DNA? Why do you need our DNA?”

Tim reaches over and places a hand on Kon’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze to provide comfort, as well as keeping him from getting up off the couch. Of course Kon would have issues with the DNA part, anyone would, but with Kon’s background of cloning and being cloned makes his issues understandable, not that the men opposite would know that.

Magnus picks up on it and momentarily looks a little guilty before he’s sending them a comforting smile. “Oh no nothing like that! Just a strand of hair will do.”

“Oh.” Kon settles back down on the couch and Tim could feel him relax a little. He gives Kon one more squeeze before letting him go.

“So tomorrow morning?” Tim prompts. He doesn’t say it but he’s hoping they would do it now, the sooner the better.

The man opposite him picks up Tim’s unasked question. He takes a breath and sends Tim an understanding look. “I know you want to get home and I would do it today however I have been using my magic all day and I have depleted it. The amount of magic to send you home is more than what I have now so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until tomorrow when I am rested and recharged.”

Tim feels slightly guilty for the selfish thought. He nods respectively at Magnus’s words and doesn’t comment. One more night won’t hurt.

“With that out the way, how about we order some dinner?” Magnus asks looking at them all expectantly, waiting for an answer. After some debate, the four of them end up eating Thai take out.

Dinner goes by mostly without a incident, the most interesting thing that happened was how Alec’s sister called him and once again tried to let him convince her to meet Tim and Kon. It was amusing to watch Alec argue with his sibling and for him to put his foot down against her wish.

“We have no problem if she wants to meet us you know.” Tim says after he hangs up the phone.

Alec sighs and shakes his head. “No, it’s just best we keep this between as little people as possible. Nothing against her or you two.” Tim shrugs it off, not feeling offended, next to him Kon seems to be in the same boat.

Once they had finished eating Alec clears the dishes up. Once he’s out of the living room Magnus perks up from his seat and snaps his fingers. “And now for desert!”

Both Tim and Kon jump when food suddenly appears on the coffee table in front of them. Tim stares wide eyed at it because it’s literally come from out of nowhere. He shares a bewildered look with his best friend before glancing at the warlock who simply leans over and grabs a plate.

After a moment the two of them settle and observe what’s in front of them. There’s a variety of slices of cakes, a couple bowls of ice-cream and a few slices of brownies and millionaire short bread.

“What the hell? Where did this come from?” Kon asks, unknowingly voicing Tim’s question too.

Magnus waves his hand and slyly smirks at them. “Magic.”

Kon opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Alec coming into the room again. “Really? Again? Magnus you have to stop conjuring up food.”

As Alec settles on the couch next to his boyfriend, he leans over and picks up a slice of cake, seeming not at all affected by the magical food. Tim has a feeling this happens on a regular occurrence and Alec’s just learnt to go with it by now.

Kon reaches out and grabs a bowl of ice-cream and a brownie. He takes a careful spoonful of the frozen desert before humming. Glancing at Tim he says, “This is really good Tim.”

Tim watches his best friend take another bite of food and tries really hard to not distracted by the way Kon licks his lips afterwards. He immediately feels himself heat up at the action and turns away quickly, trying to cover up his embarrassment he trusts Kon’s word and grabs the second bowl of ice-cream.

After his first bite he instantly agrees with Kon, it’s good. Nice and smooth, little bit creamy and enough of a taste which wasn’t overpowering to the tastebuds. As he eats, it gets Tim thinking. “Magnus, if you can magic up food, why cook like you did this morning? Surely this would always be easier.”

“Well Timothy, as easy as it is to just whip up food, sometimes there’s delight to doing things the mundane way. Simple acts like cooking can help ground someone or even take your mind off of things even just for a moment.” The warlock explains, there’s no bite to his words but Tim still gets the feeling he’s answered that particular question many times in the past. It makes sense he guesses, obviously he doesn’t relate to it but it’s understandable.

By the time they finish up it’s dark outside and getting late. To Tim’s surprise, it’s Kon who calls it a night first. Tim asks if he’s feeling okay and his best friend responds with that he's simply tired. Tim could easily read between the lines, while Kon may actually be tired, he actually would like some time to himself and retreating to the bedroom early will give him some space.

After bidding him a goodnight, Tim watches him exit the room, almost longing to go after him and actually make sure he's alright. He doesn’t move from his seat though, knowing that personal space was a good thing to have. He’ll check-up on Kon later on.

Tim turns back to the men who were engaged in their own conversation and his earlier thoughts make a reappearance. The two of them are so at ease with one another, in each other’s space. As Tim said to Kon earlier that day, no doubts that they obviously have their ups and downs but in the short amount of time Tim’s spent with them, he could see how devoted they are to one another.

Tim wouldn’t say he’s lonely, he has more enough friends and family surrounding him to know that he isn’t, but for a while now he's been longing for something more with Kon. For his best friend who he would sell his soul for (in a way already has done so). But does Kon feel the same? Tim doesn’t want to make a mistake and end up losing Kon altogether.

“You’re going to end up giving yourself a migraine if you keep thinking that hard my dear.”

Tim snaps out of his thoughts and blinks. He finds both Magnus and Alec staring at him with almost concerned looks. It’s then that Tim realises he had been staring at them while deep in his thoughts. Feeling embarrassed Tim turns away, muttering a ‘sorry’ and tries to get his head straight again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Tim quickly replies. How was he supposed to explain that he's thinking about their relationship and wanting something more with his best friend? It’s easier to not saying anything.

“I know we don’t know one another Timothy, but something is clearly on your mind.” Magnus says. Tim turns back to him and sees him stand up. Magnus walks over to the corner of the room and Tim sees him pouring some drinks. The warlock then strolls back over and places one glass down on the coffee table in front of Tim before sitting back down, he hands one to Alec and keeps the last one for himself.

“Uh no thank you.” Tim says frowning. He’s not a big drinker, he would occasionally drink with his brothers or show off a glass of campaign at a gala he’s forced to attend to but he doesn’t drink otherwise.

“Nonsense,” Magnus comments, with a wave of his hand the drink disappears from the table to only end up in Tim’s hand. He startles at the sudden object in his hand and thanks to his reflexes he's able to stop any liquid from spilling. “Have a drink and talk to us. We may be able to help.”

_Only if_ , thinks miserably to himself. Not looking up he fiddles with the glass in his hands, watching as ripples are created in the clear liquid with every movement he makes.

“Is it something to do with a certain black-haired blue-eyed boy by any chance?” Magnus asks knowingly.

Tim’s head snaps up at that and he scowls at the man, silently and unintentionally confirming his question. Had it been that obvious?

“Throughout my lifetime I have seen many friendships turn into romantic relationships, ones where they had fallen in love with each other.” Magnus comments looking mindful, as if he’s recalling past memories.

Next to him Alec rolls his eyes. “Magnus, don’t traumatise the kid.”

Magnus blinks and shoots Alec a pointed look. “I'm not traumatising him, I'm stating a fact.”

“Yeah, your old, we get it.” Alec deadpans with a smile.

The warlock gasps in pretend hurt. “Is that anyway to treat your elders Alexander?”

Their light banter does the trick and breaks the ice, somehow it makes Tim feel a little more at ease with the situation. A sigh escapes his lips and draws the attention of the men. Tim glances at them before looking away again, “I am – I mean I do have… feelings for Kon. Ones that go beyond friendship. It’s stupid really…”

The men sober up and watch him earnestly, clearly seeing how this is a struggle for Tim.

“I see how easy you both are with each other and it makes me want to have something like that with Kon.” Tim continues, trying to put his thoughts into words. “We’re best friends, teammates, we’d do anything for each other, but I don’t want to put that at risk because of how I feel. I can’t see Kon feeling the same way I do, how -”

“But he does.”

Tim sharply looks up at the blunt interruption. Alec’s staring at him like he doesn’t see what’s wrong with Tim’s predicament. “What?”

“Your friend feels the exact same way as you. It’s obvious.” Alec shrugs and takes a sip of his drink.

Magnus rolls his eyes and crosses his legs as he looks at Tim. “That’s putting it bluntly, yes. Timothy dear, anyone could see that you both have chemistry, something that goes deeper than friendship. He wants you just as much as you want him.”

Tim could feel his heart pounding. That couldn’t be true could it? By god he wants it to be true and real but he couldn’t get his hopes up. He shakes his head in denial. “Sorry but no. Not possible.”

“Why is it not possible?” Magnus questions him.

Tim feels himself heat up, both at the question and the attention. He waves one hand around uselessly, “Because…. Well just _because…_ ”

That gets both men rolling their eyes at him and Tim suddenly feels very judged. It’s not his fault he’s having a crisis! He didn’t ask for it!

“Is the problem because you’re both male?”

Instantly knowing the answer to that, Tim shakes his head. “No.” And it wasn’t a problem. Tim had publicly come out as bi sexual to all of Gotham last year, seeing it as an opportunity to help those in the LGBTQ+ group in Gotham and start up a support system for those who need help or whose who need a safe space in the city. He’s comfortable with his sexuality.

Kon, on the other hand, has never hid his attraction to guys as well as girls. He’s even recalled many stories to Tim about the guys he hooked up with while in Hawaii back in his days as ‘The Kid’ and how much he actually enjoyed it.

Neither of them have ever dated guys before, only girls, but being attracted to guys was not an issue for either of them.

“Okay so that’s a major factor out of the way. What’s stopping you from pursuing him? He is after all a rather attractive young man who has a kind honest soul and also cares deeply about you.”

Tim could feel the heat pouring out of his cheeks. Even Magnus has noticed what Kon is like! “We’re teammates and best friends, what I have with Kon I don’t want to lose. I can’t live without him and if I lose him by expressing how I feel then I wouldn’t be able to cope. It’s better to keep him as a friend and keep my feelings a secret rather than tell him and push him away.” It’s dark but it’s the truth.

“That's the worst thing you can do Tim.” Alec tells him, moving to sit forward. He places his drink down and clasps his hands together, his elbows resting on his thighs. “Trust me. I spent years keeping secrets, hiding who I really was because I was scared of what I could lose. When everything did come out into the open, those who cared stayed by my side and supported me. Even if they didn’t at first they came to accept it in the end.

Now with Conner, he won’t push you away because he’s feeling the exact same way. The only way you’re going to lose him is by _not_ telling him how you feel. Be true to yourself and let yourself be happy. It’s hard to get past your insecurities, no matter how big or small they are, believe me I know.”

Tim listens to his words, taking them in and repeating them. He could tell this was a big thing for Alec, obviously this being something major that he went through in his life. Tim watches as Magnus reaches over and takes one of his hands, interlacing their fingers together and sharing a supportive yet comforting smile.

When Tim next speaks up, it’s in an almost whisper. “How can you say that? What if it all goes wrong? He may not feel like that at all.”

“With the way he looks at you when you’re not looking? I very much doubt it.” Magnus says smiling knowingly. “When you and Alexander were training the other day, Conner could not keep his eyes off you Timothy, he was practically drooling from where he was sat. Then there’s the closeness you have anyway, just for example you’re already sharing a bed, neither of you had even bothered to ask for another so you could sleep separately. How many friends simply share a bed together like you both are doing now?”

“A lot of people share beds like we do,” Tim comments not seeing his point, “we wouldn’t want to inconvenience you either.”

Magnus tuts but before he could respond Alec speaks up again. “When we first saw you we honestly thought you were together anyway, we were surprised to find out you were only friends.”

Tim blinks, unsure on what to make of that comment.

It falls silent between them and Tim is left thinking over their conversation. Both Magnus and Alec seem so sure that Kon wants him in the same way as Tim wants Kon. But can he trust them?

It makes Tim think of their recent interactions, how many times they’ve been caught staring at one another, the closeness between them, how Tim’s wanted to kiss him and that time they actually leaned towards one another. How Tim felt when he saw Kon’s dying body lying on the ground and unable to help him.

“What do I do?” He asks in the end. This whole world is making Tim feel so useless, and unsure on everything. This whole situation is just adding to that list.

“Think about it.” Magnus replies easily. “Get some sleep, think on it and then once you’re back home you can make a choice. Trust us when we say that nothing will go wrong between the two of you.”

Tim takes a deep breath and simply nods. He’s had enough. It’s been a long, emotionally and mentally challenging day. Time to call it a night. He places his drink, completely untouched, on the table and stands up stretching.

“Uh thank you,” Tim says looking between the men. “Sorry for dumping my problems on you I guess but thanks for talking and listening.”

They both smile at his words and bid him a goodnight. As he walks away he knows he still feels conflicted about his situation but he has to admit their words have given him some hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as I had a blast writing it, it's been interesting mixing these characters together. 
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you to reyvin, you've commented on each chapter and it's been amazing to know you've enjoyed this story so thank you so much for that! 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

The next morning happened to be a quiet affair. While it wasn’t uncomfortable, the four of them going about breakfast as easily as any of the other mornings they have spent together, today however seemed to have an atmosphere of tension lingering around.

It reminds Tim of back home when he's getting ready to go on a mission with either the Titans or his family, a mission that had high risks and unpredictable outcomes.

The situation was that Tim and Kon were finally being sent home that morning. Magnus has apparently collected everything off the list Zatanna needs and is able to send them back home. Tim is more than ready to return back to a world that actually makes sense. After experiencing this world, he’s more than happy to keep demons and vampires nothing more than myths and Halloween ideology.

For the first time since arriving to this world, Tim is dressed in all of his gear, minus the belts and mask. This is because they were planning on leaving straight after breakfast, it simply saves a bit of time being already dressed. Kon on the other hand, is dressed in a new pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, as his other ones were completely wrecked by a demon upon first entering this world. Not that they were a huge difference from his superhero ‘costume’ anyway.

As they were finishing up breakfast Magnus announces that he’s going to go get everything set up for sending them home. Alec soon disappears too, announcing he needs to get ready for work because as soon as they have gone he’s heading to the Institute. With both men gone, that leaves just Tim and Kon sat in silence at the table.

Tim glances at his best friend before quickly averting his gaze away. He thinks back to the conversation last night, how Magnus and Alec both seemed so sure that Kon wanted more than a friendship with Tim. He finds it hard to believe. While he would love to admit that they were right and it’s obvious, he just can’t. He needs to be real about this scenario and if being slightly pessimistic and in denial is the way to handle it then so be it.

“I can’t wait to go back home.” Kon comments sighing, he slumps in his seat and rolls his head around sluggishly to look at Tim. “It’s been what, a few days, and I’m actually missing the Tower. I’m even missing Bart’s non-stop chatter.”

That gets Tim to smile. “I’m looking forward to being back in a place that makes sense.” He pauses before adding on. “This mission has certainly been an interesting one.”

Kon snorts and sends him an amused look. “That's an understatement Tim. If it wasn’t for the start this mission has actually been pretty smooth sailing.”

“What’s a mission without someone either getting injured or nearly dying?” Tim deadpans.

“I know!” Kon exclaims, ignoring Tim’s sarcasm. “Usually it’s you who ends up being injured or something.”

“Kon.” Tim warns him. This is skirting into dangerous territory.

His best friend shoots him an apologetic look, fully knowing the meaning behind his sharp tone. “Sorry. Just trying to make light of the situation.”

Tim sighs. “I know.” His words drift in the air between them until Tim speaks up again, trying to continue the light tone Kon had been going for. “Just for the record, I _do not_ always ‘get injured or something’ on mission’s. And when I do get injured, it’s usually because I’m cleaning up the mess you and Bart left behind.”

“Do be so dramatic. And you’re wrong.” Kon says grinning. “It’s usually _Cassie_ who cleans up after me and Bart, you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That doesn’t make it our faults.”

Tim couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at that. There had been several occasions where Tim’s gotten hurt one way or another because of unfortunate positioning and nothing more. “Realistically I think Cassie actually cleans up after _all_ of us. How many times has she single-handily saved our asses before? She’s the real hero here.”

Chuckling, Kon agrees easily. “That’s very true. We all know not to mess with Cassie.”

The lightness between them only lasts for a few moments. As they quieten, it slips away and Tim becomes serious again. “Anyway, we’ve still got to get home yet. Anything could happen between here and there.”

Next to him, he hears Kon take a deep breath and as he lets it out as a long sigh. His best friend then sits up in his chair and stretches across the table to place a hand on Tim’s forearm in comfort. “Tim it’ll be fine. Magnus knows what he’s doing.”

Without thinking about it, Tim reaches out and takes Kon’s hand off his arm, only to lace their fingers together. He finds the touch, warmth and weight of his friend’s hand grounding. Any protest he was about to voice quickly dies, instead he gives Kon’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah…”

Their moment in the kitchen is broken a few beats later when Magnus’s voice calls for them from somewhere in the apartment. Tim and Kon share a knowing look and let one another go so they could go and find the warlock.

After Tim grabs his belts and mask, they find Magnus, and even Alec, waiting for them in the living room. Tim makes a note that all the furniture has been pushed to the side to create a space in the middle of the room. Just to the side of that space is the warlock himself carrying a satchel bag over one shoulder and is holding a thick book in one hand. Alec is stood at his side, holding a bowl out in front of him with both hands.

Magnus perks up when he sees them enter the room. “Everything is ready, all I need is a strand of hair from the both of you.”

Tim frowns at the unusual request and glances at Kon who’s wearing a similar expression.

Seeing their hesitance, the warlock explains, “It’s part of the spell I have to perform. It’ll help locate your world’s signature which will therefore allow me to create a portal which will send you to the right place. In simple terms, it’s for precision.”

Tim sighs and plucks a hair from his head. While not looking pleased about it, Kon replicates the action a moment later. Alec holds the bowl out towards them and wordlessly they drop their hair into the bowl.

“When I cast this spell, a portal will open up, once open you can step through it and it should lead you right to where you first left your world to begin with.”

Tim nods in understanding. He could feel a mixture of anticipation and anxiety building up inside of him at what they have to do. He nods in silent understanding and sees Kon do the same.

Still beside Magnus, Alec speaks up. “The bag Magnus.”

The warlock looks surprised for a moment before lightening up. “Of course! The whole point of this trip and I almost forgot. Thank you Alexander.” Turning to Tim and Kon, Magnus takes the satchel off his shoulder and holds it out for one of them to take.

Tim does so carefully, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He's surprised to find that it’s rather light and wonders what the contents inside of it are. Curiosity getting the better of him, Tim reaches down to open the bag up only to stop when Magnus yells at him.

“No! Do not open that bag!” Tim looks wide eyed at the man, his hand only centimetres away from the bags latch. “Do not open that bag Timothy. The contents of it are for Zatanna’s eyes only. Inside is all of the items she has requested along with the spell itself. Once you are back home immediately give it to her, but for Lilith’s sake do not open it.”

“What would happen if we open it?” Kon asks, eyes flickering between the bag and the warlock.

“Nothing good, I can assure you that.”

Deciding to not ask any more questions, Tim finally moves his hand away and shoulders the bag, letting it fall down at his side. Seeming satisfied that his order is being followed, Magnus turns his attention to the book and to the bowl in Alec’s hand.

Tim and Kon watch with fascination as Magnus begins the spell, speaking in a language neither of them had heard of before, and as magic pours from his hand into the bowl.

A few tense moments go by before the bowl begins to glow brightly, letting out a white light before it starts to pulse. They watch as the pulsing only gradually increases in speed which it then becomes difficult to follow. Just as it couldn’t get any faster, there’s a loud popping sounding coming from the bowl which makes Tim, Kon and even Alec startle at the sound.

Magnus is unfazed however, with the hand currently pouring magic into the glowing bowl, he flicks his wrist up and a ball of energy appears from the bowl. Tim only has a second to the blinking ball of energy before Magnus is thrusting his hand out and pushing the ball away from him towards the middle of the room. With one last shout of words, Magnus flicks his hand again and then there’s suddenly a glowing oval in the middle of the room.

It’s very much like the one Zatanna created at the very start of this whole mission, the only difference being this is glowing blue while Zatanna’s was white.

Magnus takes a deep breath and relaxes his posture, closing the book in his hands and turning his attention to Tim and Kon.

Sticking an arm out, the warlock smirks. “Your portal awaits.”

Tim shares a look with Kon and with a nod of encouragement they step closer to the portal. Standing at its entrance Tim could feel the pull of it, almost like it’s trying to suck him into it. He couldn’t see anything inside of it which wasn’t reassuring but he shakes those thoughts and turns to the men watching them intensely.

“Thank you,” Tim says to them both, making sure his tone is full of gratitude, “for everything you’ve done for us both. We really appreciate it.”

“Yeah what Tim said.” Kon adds on. “Thank you for saving my life even when you didn’t have to. It’s certainly an interesting world that you’ve got here.”

“You’re welcome.” Magnus replies with a smile.

“Just take care of yourselves,” Alec says looking at them both, almost protectively. The words and look reminds Tim of Dick, there’s certainly a resemblance and he chalks it up to Alec’s brother instincts coming out. “Nothing is predictable, so enjoy every moment you can and don’t regret anything.”

His gaze lingers on Tim as he speaks and Tim instantly picks up the double-meaning of his words.

Oblivious to Tim’s blush, Kon speaks up smiling at the man. “Ain’t that the truth. Both of you take care too.”

“As you both step through the portal, think about your home and then you’ll appear there.”

They nod again and this time when they step towards the portal, Kon holds a hand out to Tim. Without hesitating Tim takes it. “Watchtower?”

“Watchtower.” Kon agrees easily.

With one more glance at the men, they nod their thanks and step through the portal, both of them being engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

The scene they happen to stumble upon as they exit the portal was one Tim would never forget. Still holding hands, he and Kon tumble out of the portal and into another room. As the portal closes behind them Tim observes their surroundings, looking to see if they had in fact made it home or not.

His body is tense and prepared for any potential threat that could appear but when he turns and finds a group of familiar looking people he simply freezes in place instead.

There in the middle of the room were most of the Justice League members, all of whom were staring at Tim and Kon with expressions ranging from surprise and suspicion.

A quick glance beyond the JL members informs Tim that they are in the conference room of the Watchtower. He frowns, didn’t Magnus say that they should end up in the place where they first started this mission? Technically speaking they should have appeared in the training room, not the conference room. He thinks about it and realises that really the conference room was where Zatanna briefed them, therefore giving them the mission, maybe that's what the magic interpreted instead.

“Well this is awkward.” Kon comments breaking his thoughts.

Tim fights the urge to both hit his best friend and to simply bolt out of the room. Everyone in the room is still staring at them and Tim is frozen, unsure on what to make of the situation. How was he supposed to explain magically appearing from out of nowhere and stumbling in on them having what he assumes is a meeting?

A slight pressure from his hand grabs his attention and Tim turns to find that he and Kon were still holding hands, he only realised this after Kon gave his a squeeze. Instantly Tim is snatching his hand back, the movement is quick that it makes it seem like Kon’s touched burned him or something. A flash of hurt and surprise crosses Kon’s face and Tim tries to ignore it like the way he tries to ignore the way his hand now feels cold without Kon’s heating it up.

Realising that they were still being watched, Tim slips into his Red Robin persona. He knows these people, this was a situation he _could_ control unlike the last 48 hours. He clears his throat and stands up straighter, putting his hands behind his back in a formal position.

“Sorry for bargaining in unannounced, that was not our intention.” He addresses the room, his eyes through his mask looking at each hero sat around the table. Upon not seeing a particular person he speaks up again. “Does anyone happen to know where we may find Zatanna, it’s a matter of emergency that we speak with her.”

Tim prides himself for not withering as he talks. Why is it only now that his self-control comes back? Where was it two days ago when he and Kon were being attacked in a back alley by a demon? When he actually needed it.

“Red Robin,” Batman calls his attention. Tim sends a small smile at his adoptive father, strictly keeping this moment professional. There’s no doubt about it that Bruce will find him later and pin him down with questions and the demand for answers. “Its good to see you and Superboy unharmed. Zatanna is currently in her room here in the Watchtower and has asked to not be disturbed no matter what.”

Tim feels a pang of annoyance course through him, because how typical. Then again this was a special circumstance, he's sure she’ll make an exception.

He sends Batman a look. “Thank you for the warning, well be on our way now. Sorry about rudely crashing in on your meeting.”

Without any more words, and before Bruce could protest, Tim grabs Kon’s forearm and drags the half-Kryptonian behind him as he leaves the conference room. Once they were out of sight Tim lets him go but continues his journey towards the sorceress’ room.

It’s quiet between the two of them as they walk and as much Tim wants to address this awkwardness that has once again fallen between them, he know he needs to hand this satchel over to Zatanna first. Once that was out of the way, the mission would officially be over and then he can work on his personal problems and issues.

They finally come face to face with Zatanna’s room door which appeared to be nothing more than a simple grey door with a metal handle, though Tim knows there’s probably alarms or magic surrounding it somehow acting as a failsafe.

Without hesitance Tim reaches out and taps on the door with his knuckles. “Zatanna I know you don’t want to be disturbed but Superboy and I are back from the mission you sent us on and we have something to give to you.” Tim steps back and waits patiently.

To both of their surprise, only seconds go by before the door is yanked opened and Zatanna is stepping through it out into the corridor. She looks at him expectantly and then spots the bag hanging from his shoulder. A grateful look crosses her face.

“Thank you, both of you, for completing this for me. I hope there wasn’t too much trouble? Were you able to find Magnus Bane easily?”

Tim opens his mouth to reply but hesitates as he reflects back over the last few days. He looks at Kon who appeared to be having the same hesitance, “Well…”

“It was interesting,” Kon offers up after a moment with a tight smile. “Finding Magnus was easier than expected to be honest. He accepted who we were and what you wanted. As soon as he was done, he sent us home.”

Tim nods along, deciding to not interrupt. What Kon said was the foundation of it, of course leaving out a lot of detail but they were irrelevant to Zatanna. He takes the bag off his shoulder and passes it over.

“Thank you again, I owe you one.” She says again taking the satchel from him.

Tim hums in acknowledgement, he’ll keep that in mind. Then the magician was turning around and stepping back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Next to him Kon sighs heavily and slumps against the wall, running his hands down his face. “Thank god that mission is over. I don’t think I want to go dimension traveling again for a while.”

“That’s an understatement,” Tim agrees easily, smiling at him.

They fall into silence yet again and Tim could feel the tension and thickness of it. It’s practically suffocating.

As they stand there, Magnus and Alec’s words come back to Tim. He thinks them over, wondering if he should trust the men, have belief in what they saying about his best friend and the feelings they may share for one another.

Tim opens his mouth to speak up, to say what exactly he wasn’t sure, but he closes it again unable to find his voice. He tries again only to have the same outcome. In the end he gives up, unable to make himself bring up the topic that’s lying so heavily between them.

He couldn’t do it. The risk of losing Kon is too high despite the men’s words.

He sighs and mentally gathers his thoughts once again. This time when he opens his mouth to talk, he’s successful in speaking however only with words he hadn’t been planning on. “I’ll see you around Kon.”

Tim leaves then, unable to be there anymore. Putting his back to Kon, who’s still leaning against the wall, Tim starts heading down the corridor. Now he’s back home he could head for Gotham, maybe hide out in one of his safe houses around the city or even the Manor for a few weeks before emerging once again. After this mission it may be best to put some distance between him and Kon until the awkwardness disappears on it’s own and in time.

“Tim, wait!”

Tim stops abruptly at the unexpected call. For a few seconds he could hear footsteps thumping against the floor heading towards him. When they stop Tim expects a hand to land on his shoulder, an action that Kon usually does when he wants to talk about something, so Tim’s greatly surprised when two hands grab his upper arms and jerk him around to face the other way.

He only gets the chance to let out a startled sound before there were sudden lips covering his own.

It’s such a shock that Tim remains frozen in place as the lips press against his own. It’s only when they move away from his that he finally reacts. Without thinking he reaches up, cups Kon’s face his hands and drags him back in for another kiss, one that he actually responds too this time.

The sound that Kon makes is one from the back of his throat and Tim unintentionally mimics it. They groan as their lips slide against one another, the kiss only growing deeper with each passing second and then becomes even more heated when their heads tilt accordingly causing their movements to become even more fluid.

With his eyes closed, Tim basks in the moment. Feeling the way Kon’s firm chest is pressed against his own. Feeling the heat coming from the other body and the way his heart is pounding with excitement because of it. Feeling the movement of Kon’s hands as they slide down his arms and wrap around his back, pulling his hips into Kon’s. Then finally feeling how soft and skilful Kon’s lips were against his own.

After some time they break apart, both of them breathing heavily. Tim opens his eyes and finds Kon staring right back at him, like he's the only thing to exist in that moment. Unable to help it but Tim gets lost as he looks up at Kon, looking into his sharp blue eyes as they stare back.

Everything snaps back into motion moments later, his brain clearing away the fog that had crossed his mind. Kon kissed him. He kissed Kon back. Kon had called to him and pulled him into a kiss, one of which Tim immediately followed up with his own.

What did this mean? Surely it’s too good to be true…. Did Tim actually return home and pass out with exhaustion, this could be a really weird vivid dream?

A bop on his nose makes him blink and Kon comes into focus once again. This time the Kryptonian was smiling fondly at him. “You’re thinking too hard.”

Tim sends him a half hearted glare. “I am not.”

Kon’s eyebrows raise in a sceptical manner. “Really?”

“Shut up.” Tim mumbles looking away, feeling a blush rush across his face. It’s only then that he realises he's still got Kon’s face in his hands and that Kon’s arms are still wrapped around him, holding him intimately close. For the first time, Tim finds that he doesn’t care and doesn’t do anything to change their position. He even finds it comforting.

His thumbs stroke over the skin of Kon’s cheekbones in a light caress as he looks back up at Kon, meeting his eyes once again.

_He won’t push you away because he’s feeling the exact same way._

“You want this?” Tim asks in a hushed whisper. “Something more?”

“For a lot longer than I care to admit,” Kon responds back just as quietly, “something’s been off for a while, I thought it would eventually go away but it never did. For a while it’s been feeling like there’s something missing between us, like there should be something more and I know you’ve been feeling it too. That’s probably why there’s been so many awkward moments between us recently.”

“Just a bit.” Tim admits. He takes a deep breath and lets the words fall from his mouth, everything he had been bottling up finally spilling out. “I’ve been wanting something more with you for a long time. Even longer than I realised. I’m scared because I feel like if I told you my feelings then I’d lose you. Our friendship is everything to me, I would rather have not said anything than to have said something then to have lost you.”

Kon lets out a soft laugh at his admission, a brief feeling of hurt and anger flashes through him until Kon speaks up. “That’s exactly what I thought too. Rao we’re idiots.”

A burst of giddiness pulses through Tim and he couldn’t help the grin that takes over his face. After a moment Tim moves, he lets go of Kon’s face and wraps his arms around the Kryptonian’s neck to hug him properly. Kon accommodates the move easily enough and squeezes him in the embrace.

When they pull away from one another, Kon presses a surprising kiss to his temple. Tim smiles at the action and grabs Kon’s hand in his own. Now the moments died down a little, Tim realises that they’re in the middle of the corridor, having never actually left the Watchtower. Fighting the urge to blush, he tugs Kon’s hand and together they head down the corridor.

“So, why did you kiss me?” Tim asks glancing at Kon.

Kon shrugs and sends him easy smile. “I got brave. Decided to say fuck it and go for what I wanted.”

Tim laughs. “Well I’m not complaining. I had a complete meltdown over this whole thing. Magnus and Alec were a big help though, I spoke to them about this and they helped to settle my mind. They even thought we were together at the start.”

“Really? Huh. I guess we weren’t that subtle about our attraction to one another, I can’t believe neither of us noticed it.”

“We got there in the end though.” Tim smiles. He stops walking and faces Kon, linking both of their hands together.

Kon looks down at him, his eyes shining with happiness. He ducks his head and captures Tim’s lips in a kiss, one of which Tim instantly returns. He hums appreciatively. Why hasn’t he ever done this before? What had he been so worried about? Why does it feel so natural?

They part and Tim meets his eyes. “We have a lot to talk about, this, _us._ It’s been a long couple of days so if you’re not needed at the farm, why don’t we watch a film and grab some snacks?”

Kon hums, nodding. “I know, but we’ve got time and that sounds perfect. Can I ask one request though?”

“What’s that?”

“Amongst the film and snacks that there’ll be some making out involved?”

Tim snorts and smacks Kon lightly on the shoulder. “Well duh.”

Kon smirks, bending down again he presses a kiss to his lips and moves back ever so slightly, “Great, because now I’ve had a taste of this, I’m planning on making up some lost time.”

Tim replies back with a harder press of his lips. Perhaps things do work out after all.

* * *

Once the two young figures disappear through the portal, it closes behind them and for the first time in a couple of days it’s just Alec and Magnus in the loft once again.

“Do you think they’ll work it out?” Alec asks, turning to his boyfriend.

“I’m sure they will, believe it or not Alexander.” Magnus replies back smoothly, smiling softly. “Love always finds a way, even in the most pressing and unpredictable times.”

“Yeah I guess it does.” Alec says smiling back, feeling all of his love and affection for the warlock in front of him stronger than ever before.

He hopes the boys work it out between them. Not too long ago he had been in similar shoes, too scared to give in to his wants and desires, afraid of losing something if he did so. In the end the pull was too strong and Alec took the leap and by the angel he does not regret it. Not a single bit.

He hopes Tim and Conner can find the same peace he's been luckily enough to find. From the short time they spent together he could tell the boys have been through some hard times, so he wants them to have the happiness that they both clearly deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, when I originally planned this story, I had in mind for it to be one chapter and about 6k words, obviously that did not happen! Once I was writing that was it and I didn't stop, upon realising that it wasn't going to be a 'short' story I just rolled with it and 25k words later here we are! 
> 
> Again thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos, it's all appreciated! :D


End file.
